


MINI ONE-SHOTS

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: C-Section, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Danny, Pregnant Frank, Pregnant Jack, Pregnant Joe, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 31,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: These are mini stories that might be small. Some might not be small, but they are part of the story series. Each is different and unique. From the story that Frank is dating Garrett to where Danny gives birth to Sean.  The stories have something in common, small and amazing. Mpreg, male lactation, graphic birth. If don’t like, no one is forced to read this.





	1. Mini Shot #1 Breakfast Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepresidentofrussia23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/gifts).

> Still add this, if like enjoy and read this story. If not please no harsh comments please. No one is forced to read the stories. 
> 
> Henry Reagan was going to surprise his son with breakfast. But while visiting he's in for own surprise. Something he didn't think his son could surprise him with.

MINI ONE-SHOTS

By 4QuietRyt3r

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Disclaimer

I don’t own anything. These characters belong to the writers and tv show of Blue Bloods. These plots are not owned by me either. These are written with inspiration and ideas.

[Still add this, if you enjoy, read, review and give kudos. If you don’t like it, please no harsh comments]

This is to Thepresidentofrussia23, some of these were inspired from you. I hope you enjoy this gift and many small stories.

Summary.

These are mini stories that might be small. Some might not be small, but they are part of the story series. Each is different and unique. From the story that Frank is dating Garrett to where Danny gives birth to Sean. The stories have something in common, small and amazing. Mpreg, male lactation, graphic birth. If don’t like, no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #1

Breakfast Surprise

* Henry Reagan was going to surprise his son with breakfast. But while visiting he's in for own surprise. Something he didn't think his son could surprise him with.

Henry is going to have breakfast with son, he decided to get his favorite food to eat. That and he notice his son looked peaceful. He seemed so happy and content that breakfast might be nice.

When he notice in the window his son talking to his DCPI Garrett. They seemed to be having an important discussion. While talking he decided to wait for his son.

Garrett says, “You’re due for a meeting at twelve. I’ll see you then?”

Frank nods, “I’ll see you then.”

Henry was nearly stunned when he sees Garrett kissing his son on his forehead and decided to keep out of sight and after Garett left. He then notices his son looks happy and smile.

The same smile when he first kissed Mary.

And now getting a kiss from Garrett. Henry decided to wait for his son to talk about his new relationship with Garrett.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	2. Mini Shot #2 Happy Boss, Happy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baker was going to talk to Frank about something important. But while going to visit she remembers how her boss seemed so happy and content. She learns why he's so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, disclaimer and warning in my first chapter.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #2

Happy Boss, Happy Day

* Baker was going to talk to Frank about something important. But while going to visit she remembers how her boss seemed so happy and content. She learns why he's so happy.

Baker was going to talk to Frank when she notice that he is currently talking to Garrett. As the two finish their talk.

Garrett must be finished and then she nearly lets out a gasp when the two share kiss. It looked like Garett deepened the kiss between him and Frank. She decided to wait and quickly made it look like as she was typing when she notice that Garett left with a smile and that Frank seemed happy too.

Frank asks, “Is there something going on Baker?”

Baker shakes his head, “No. For now there is nothing coming up.”

Frank nods, “Good. I’ll leave you to the desk.”

Baker waits till Frank is inside, she still couldn’t get the image out of her head. She didn’t think they were dating. But doesn’t complain since her boss looked happy and content.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	3. Mini Shot #3 Lunch and Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett notice something is off with his boyfriend. He decided to help cheer him up with food and his company. Will Frank accept either?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, the warning and disclaimer are in the firs chapter.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #3

Lunch and Relax

*Garrett notice something is off with his boyfriend and decided to bring food to help cheer him up.

Frank was coming back in, wishing nothing more than to crawl under a rock. Or at least a hole until his life ended. When Garrett came in.

He says, “Well?”  
Frank annoyed ,”Well what?”

Garrett says, “Don’t take it out on me. You dad says you’ve been having a bad day. Anything I can do to help?”

Frank sighs, “Nothing at the moment.”

Garrett says, “I had Baker go out for Chinese and it’s sitting on the table.”

Frank sighs sitting next to Garrett letting his arm go around him, letting Garrett hold him so close as his head lays on his arm to relax.

“What would I have done without you or Mary.”

Garrett figures, “Probably crash and burn.”

Frank nods in agreement as the two share a kiss. He truly found happiness again, since Mary. Of course that leaves Jamie in telling him the truth. But how will he tell him? He’ll figure it out later, for now he’s with Garrett and that’s all that matters.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	4. Mini Shot #4 Danny's Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny was going to tell his mom about something that he hopes it good news. But Danny gets his own surprise that he wasn't expecting from his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add that the disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter still.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #4

Danny’s Unexpected Surprise

*Danny was going to tell his mom about something that he hopes it good news. But Danny gets his own surprise that he wasn't expecting from his mom.

Danny decided to visit his mother with news about something fantastic. He was scared to tell him. But now he feels he’s ready to tell him.

When he notices that Garrett is hovering over his mother.

Then without a second later, Danny nearly jumped at the sight of his father kissing. With the two of kissing, it seemed like that, so Danny ended up waiting.

Then Baker approaches with coffee, “Yes Detective Reagan.”

Danny gags, “Excuse me.”

He runs to the bathroom to puke, while Baker shrugs as Garrett gives Frank one last kiss before he left and Frank sighs.

Baker could see that Frank is on cloud nine. While Danny is puking his breakfast.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	5. Mini Shot #5 It Only Took One Time From Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Frank had sex only once. Mary knows that Frank has affection for both of them. And it seems like it took only once for them to have a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, the warning and disclaimer are on the first chapter still to this chapter.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #5

It Only Took One Time From Us

*Garrett and Frank had sex only once. Mary knows that Frank has affection for both of them. And it seems like it took only once for them to have a baby.

Years Ago

Mary sits by as Garrett and her watch Frank sleep. It seems like he’s been having difficulty working. She was told that certain things made him gag.

A dead body.

Coffee.

Her perfume.

His aftershave.

Both of which he enjoys, while th6inking, she wonders if Frank is pregnant. But how? Then remembered he and Garett had sex a month ago. But it their first time. And she remembers that sometimes it only takes once. So she told Garett to keep an eye on Frank, who is sleeping.

She kisses him on the forehead and goes to the store. Garrett is sitting when Frank gets up and looks around, where’s Mary?

Garrett explains, “She’ll be back, she needed to buy something? How about you? Still nauseous?”

Frank nods miserably as Garrett rubs his back and lets him go back to sleep. Wondering, what’s going on with him. Then he sees Mary walk in with a paper bag and gives it to him.

It’s a pregnancy test.

Garrett thinks, “No, it was only once. You know he loves you just as much as he loves me.”

Mary smiles, “I know, tell him to humor me.”

Frank groans, “What I’m I humoring you with Mary?”

She points to a stick and Frank nearly palms himself in the face, there is no way.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	6. Mini Shot #6 Frank and Garrett's Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's planning was to go to work and turn in paperwork. He was brought in a case that lead him to going into labor and having the baby with his father helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, disclaimer and warning in the first chapter, still adding this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #6

Frank and Garrett’s Little Boy

*Frank wanted

Henry was in the ambulance with his son, who is groaning in pain. He was supposed to just turn in paperwork that leads to this.

But nope, his stubborn son had to help with a case. The case maybe closed, but Frank is in labor and his water broke. He and Frank are waiting as the ambulance is supposed to be taking them away. Sadly traffic is keeping them in place. He holds his son’s hand, who grunts in pain.

Frank groans, “Pops this baby seems to be trying to break my ribs, if not split my body up.”

Henry assures, “You’ll do fine. You did have Danny, Erin and Joe.”

He grunts.

Henry says, “Breathe son, just like they showed you.”

While helping his son with his exercise breathing, his son was able to make panting breaths.

He groans, “This sucks. We leaving yet.”

Paramedic looks, “No it looks like we’re still here for another hour. Here I’ll check with the driver.”

Henry helps his son move his hips back and forth, Garrett and Mary are waiting with his wife Beth at the hospital. The three are worried.

Paramedic comes in, “It looks like we can finally move. How’s the mother doing? Water break?”

Henry nods, “Yep, thirty minutes ago.”

Paramedic checks, “Oh boy. We need to lay him back on the bed. And pull over.”

He pounds on the glass.

Henry says, “Why?”

Frank grunts, “Now I have to push.”

Paramedic points out, “That’s why, he’s close to crowning and this baby is coming. Okay on the next contraction give me a big push.”

Henry let’s his son hold his hand as he grunts, bearing down with white hot searing agony hitting him. He ends up bearing down again, grunting in pain.

Paramedic, “Okay, for now just pant, the baby’s head is coming and I can’t afford to let you tear.”

Frank ended up grunting and panting as he groans, feeling the baby’s head leave. Then bears down hard, grunting as he feels the baby’s body turn. Then forced himself to bear down hard, screaming and grunting as the baby’s body leaves.

Paramedic wipes his face and cleans up the baby.

“You have a baby boy.”

Frank watches as his son yawns and starts reaching for his mommy. Frank sobs as he holds his baby boy. Letting him lay his head on his chest, both exhausted from the trip.

Henry smiles, “Francis he’s beautiful, what’s his name?”

Frank smiles,” Garrett and Mary picked Jamison. I got Henry.”

Henry thinks, “Jamison Henry Reagan. Jamie. I like it, a good strong name.”

Jamie started gumming Frank’s shirt, so he allowed Jamie to latch on, suckling and drinking his milk. When they got there, both Frank and Jamie are exhausted and sleeping.

Garrett and Mary look at Jamie, he looks so beautiful and peaceful. Frank seemed exhausted and tired. Henry goes in with the two. Frank continued to sleep with Jamie in his arms. Until Mary coaxed Jamie out of his arms.

Garrett says, “He’s so handsome like his mother.”

Mary adds, “He’s so cute. Hi Jamie.”

Jamie opens his eyes annoyed and tired. Whining about the loss of warmth of his mom. Mary smiles as she and Garrett gives Jamie kisses as Jamie calms down being in his mother’s arms.

Mary smiles, ‘Yep, he is the best of his father and mother.’

Garrett smiles, “And being a momma’s baby boy.” 

Mary nods, as Jamie continues, holding tightly onto Frank as they both sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	7. Mini Shot #7 Their Little Sibling Says "Hi"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Joe see that their mom is talking to no one in the living room. But Frank explains he's talking to their baby brother and then his youngest finds a way to talk to his siblings in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this warning and disclaimer are both still in the first chapter just to let you know.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #7

Their Little Sibling Says “Hi”

*Danny and Joe see that their mom is talking to no one in the living room. But Frank explains he's talking to their baby brother and then his youngest finds a way to talk to his siblings in his own way.

Danny was downstairs when he sees his mom talking to nobody. Until he sees his mom rubbing his seventh-month pregnancy belly.

Danny asks, “Mom, who are you talking to?”

Frank winces and smiles, “You’re baby brother. He’s been kicking me for attention. Come on, I’ll let you feel his kicks.”

Danny put his head and nearly jumped when he felt a thump to his head and left his head there.

Danny says, “Why is the baby kicking you.”

Frank rubs his son’s back, “Probably his way of stretching his body and bond with me.”

Danny wonders, “By beating you up?”   
Frank laughs, “No. Through his kicks. For now I’m hoping your baby brother calms down.”

Joe was downstairs when he pouts, he’s never been able to feel the baby’s kicks. Danny beckons him over and has him switch and put his head there.

Confused, Joe did and felt a thump there that caused their mom to groan.

Frank winces, “He sure is excited to see you Joe.”

Joe kisses the spot on his mother’s baby belly and left his head there.

Joe rubs and says, “Hi baby brother. I’m you’re big brother Joe. I love you.”

Frank smiles, happy that his boys are bonding with their baby brother. Joe then yawns and sleeps there as Frank falls asleep, like his three previous pregnancies, they kick his butt and he’s thankful to have the day off. Henry returns to see his son sleeping with Joe sleeping while hugging his baby belly and Danny joined in.

He put a blanket over them, they look so peaceful.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	8. Mini Shot #8 Num Num Nums For Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is being breastfed by Frank and seems to bond with his mommy and daddy. That and Frank learns something about his youngest that might predict his eating habits later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, disclaimer and warning are still in the firs chapter, no matter how many chapters later I type this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #8

*Jamie is being breastfed by Frank and seems to bond with his mommy and daddy. That and Frank learns something about his youngest that might predict his eating habits later on.

Garett was holding Jamie as he talks about the Vulcans and Klingons, he has his blue eyes with hints of hazel.

He takes after Joe and seems to happy and content. Right now he's happy while Jamie holds his fingers while standing on his lap and rubbing his eyes with little whines, yep Jamie is going to take nap and that means it's time for Frank to feed Jamie. 

He loves Jamie and Frank comes in. It made Frank happy that his youngest is bonding with his father. Jamie seems to having some type of talk about Star Trek to his father when he sees his mommy. 

He and Garrett kiss, “How’s Jamie?”

Jamie says, “Num nums momma.”

Frank sighs and unbuttons his shirt, letting Jamie latch, biting and suckling his milk.

Garrett takes his finger and takes a sip of his coffee after pouring milk in. The same milk Frank had pumped for Mary to use later on. He pours some in and takes a sip. 

Garrett explains, "Jamie this is coffee with milk and sugar. Something you're mom can't drink since he's breastfeeding you. But still." 

Frank admits, “That’s my breastmilk for Jamie you poured in your coffee.”

Garrett sighs and puts his mug down, “I’ll try not to drink more coffee then.”

Frank shrugs, “Well it was from me and-ow Jamie not so hard.”

Garrett rubs his back as Mary comes in. Jamie was heard gulping Frank’s milk as his bottom is gently pat while he drinks. 

“Jamie biting you?”

Frank winces, “Yep, he’s my bitter.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	9. Mini Shot #9 Tell Jamie Or Does He Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has been grappling with telling Jamie the truth. That he is still Jamie's mom but Garrett is not his Uncle but his father. Years go by and still, when Jamie surprises them with what he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, disclaimer and warning are in the first chapter still. Even mentioning here still.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #9

Mini Shot #9 Tell Jamie Or Does He Know?

*Frank has been grappling with telling Jamie the truth. That he is still Jamie's mom but Garrett is not his Uncle but his father. Years go by and still, when Jamie surprises them with what he knows.

Frank was sitting at his desk looking at a picture of when Garett and him with Jamie in the middle. It was easier said than done to tell Jamie that Garrett is his father.

He wanted to tell Jamie, but as the years went by he’s only looked at Mary as his father and Garrett as his Uncle. The Uncle that was there when Jamie graduated from college and sees Garrett in Jamie a bit.

He was still looking at the photo when Jamie comes in. Jamie smiles and notice something is off with his mom.

Jamie asks, “What’s wrong mom? You seem tense…no more uncertain, why?”

Frank sighs, “I’m trying to say something, but it’s been hard.”

Jamie sits at Garrett’s chair and gives the same expression Garrett does when he’s worried about Frank. Frank gets up from his desk and sits on his couch, putting the frame upside down. Jamie turns.

“Why is it so hard?”

Frank thinks on how he can tell Jamie he’s scared Jamie will hate him for hiding who his father is or think this is one of many lies that Frank withheld. He didn’t realize that it started to get to him as Jamie notices a few tears fall down his mother’s face. It worried him.

He walked over and hugged his mom.

Frank nearly cried and then sighs deciding to rip the bandage off completely.

“Mary isn’t your father.”

Jamie nods, “I know.”

Frank started crying, “Son I’m- wait, what.”

Jamie sits in front of his mom, “I know Deputy Moore is my father.”

Frank is stunned for the first time, “How?”

Jamie explains, “In a way he’s always treated me like a son, that and I was given the DNA of my parents by mistake when I was in high school and this.”

Jamie shows Frank the photo of when he was three and spending time with mom and his father Garrett.

Frank wonders, “Why didn’t you tell me you knew?”

Jamie sits down next to Frank letting his head go on his shoulder.

“I wanted to wait till you were ready to tell me. I guess deep down I knew.”

Garrett pops in, “Baker called me, everything okay? Oh, Officer Reagan, what can I help with?”

Jamie blinks, “Sitting with my mom while I talk about this photo with my father. Father.”

Garrett nearly faints, “You know? He knows I’m his father.”

Jamie nods, “That you’re my father, yeah I know.”

Garrett sits down, “So what now?”

Jamie shrugs, “I don’t know, Danny is busy getting handcuffed to the bed by Linda. Joe is working and Erin is busy. Maybe have dinner with Grandpa. I’m curious, did you date my mom while he was married to my step-father?”

Garrett explains, “We only did it once, Mary and I didn’t think I could get Frank pregnant with you. But he became pregnant with you. You were our surprise Jamie.”

Jamie nods, “Mom so now what?”

Frank rubs his back, “For now work is over. You want to have dinner with your father and me.”

Jamie nods, then Jamie goes home thinking about how his mother felt, and probably was scared to see what Jamie would think. Now he knows that Garrett and Frank are his mom and dad. When Henry comes in he looks to see Frank and Garrett with Jamie at the table.

Henry asks, “Did something happen?”

Garrett says, “Just bonding with my son and boyfriend.”

Henry shrugs, “Okay. Is there anything for me?”

Jamie points to the chair as Erin and Danny come in with Joe.

Danny asks, “Why is Deputy Moore here? What’s happening?”

Jamie shrugs, “Having dinner with dad.”

Danny shrugs, “Fine, I’m starving.”

Jamie smirks, “Yeah, being handcuff by Linda can really leave you hungry.”

Danny glares, “I was chasing a suspect.”

But his cheeks grew dark red with blush.

Jamie adds, “And what he decided to see if he can attach his lips to your neck to escape. Use your own handcuffs to escape. You’re hickeys scream more than your blush.”

Danny sighs, “I’m eating, don’t make me do this.”

Danny grabs a carrot and puts it in Jamie’s mouth. Jamie looks at the carrot as Frank laughs and Garrett shakes his head but gives small smile while laughing. Yep like any other day at home.

“Eat this, and enough, my sex life is my own.”

Jamie eats the carrot. Erin and Joe laugh as they sit down while Danny is still blushing as he eats. Linda comes in, and sits next to Danny. Jamie nearly laughs, because for Danny he never would suspect that Danny likes it when Linda is dominating in bed.

Linda smirks, “Not one word Jamie.”

Jamie laughs, “Fine. But I heard from an officer Danny came in once with hickeys even Jaws would be pleased with.”

Danny thuds his head, “I did not have hickeys.”

Erin adds, “One was on your jaw when you went to talk to me and your neck was practically red with bite marks.”

Linda rubs his back, knowing right now Danny is trying to keep what dignity he has left for now. While keeping his face buried in his arms.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	10. Mini Shot #10 Hickey's That Please Jaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Linda had a wonderful moment before Danny went to work. No one knows his secret, but it becomes obvious when it's where everyone can see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, despite the warning and disclaimer are in the first chapter. It's to let readers know.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #10

Hickey's That Please Jaws

*Danny and Linda had a wonderful moment before Danny went to work. No one knows his secret, but it becomes obvious when it's where everyone can see it.

Danny was walking inside when a detective stopped and look at Danny, specifically his neck. Danny ignores him as he sits down. Then while looking at the case file to finish the report. Jackie was caught staring at his neck. It was the final straw when everyone was staring.

Gromley is staring, “Reagan in here.”

Danny stands up, “Why is everyone staring at my neck?!”

Jackie smirks, “Did you get attack by a leech or a prostitute?”

Danny shakes his head, “No, why?”

Jackie gets a mirror out, “This is what everyone is staring at.”

Danny nearly faints, he and Linda were having fun before he went to work and sighs, apparently Linda left hickeys where people are able to see them. Even the one on his cheek was showing too. This caused everyone to start laughing.

Danny buried his head in his arms, wishing someone would commit a crime right now to get him away from here. Linda comes home later to Danny sitting on the couch staring at a tv that wasn’t even on. She sits down and hugs him, it looks he needs the comfort.

Linda asks, “What’s wrong?”

Danny explains, “I think next time I need you to put makeup on my neck.”

Linda wonders, “Why?”

Danny sighs, “Because it everyone stares and even my boss said you left hickeys on my neck that would please Jaws. And the one on my right cheek was a giveaway.”

Linda smiles, “I’ll try not to leave them obvious or withhold.”

Danny shakes his head, “No way I like it when you’re dominating me. It’s perfect when you do it.” 

He lays his head on her shoulder, as they watch tv, for now she’ll let them heal before reapplying them. For now this moment seems perfect. That and from the snoring, Danny fell asleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	11. Mini Shot #11 Before Linda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny told his girlfriend which didn't have a good result, and left him uncertain to tell another girl. Years later, he meets Linda and at first is scared to tell her until he finally does tell Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, the disclaimer and warning are still in the first chapter. Add this to show where it still is.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #11

Before Linda

*Danny told his girlfriend which didn't have a good result, and left him uncertain to tell another girl. Years later, he meets Linda and at first is scared to tell her until he finally does tell Linda.

Danny was sitting at the edge of the bed, right now he wasn’t happy. Not because he still a virgin but the girl he was with didn’t like it that Danny wanted to be dominated by her.

He lays back and sighs, he get up and gets ready for bed, hoping the shower will mask his tears. Joe was wanting to ask him how it was ,but Danny avoided the question.

Until he meet Linda, he was working when they first met. She was beautiful and really made the butterflies flutter in him. They started dating and then one night Danny wanted to tell her.

He was so nervous he was left puking when she rubbed his back finding him this way.

He told her how sometimes while he may seem like he’s got the dominating personality but he’s the one that wants to be dominated in bed. Linda seems excited, that night since they are engaged, Danny gave Linda his virginity. And didn’t know about Jack until they were honeymooning in Las Vegas when Danny was sick.

He thought it was nerves.

He didn’t realize he was pregnant when they got married. And four months later, nearly six of labor Benjamin Josh Reagan was born with three stitches, but to Danny having Jack is worth the stitches.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	12. Mini Shot #12 Sean Comes Sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny was finishing paperwork when he goes into labor but the problem is he's only seven months pregnant. Now while in labor it's lasting longer than it should, they do a c-section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, the warning and disclaimer are still in the first chapter. Still add this to help readers find it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #12

Sean Comes Sooner

*Danny was finishing paperwork when he goes into labor but the problem is he's only seven months pregnant. Now while in labor it's lasting longer than it should, they do a c-section.

Danny was finishing his paper, when a contraction hit him causing him groan in pain. Jackie looks up when she hears and sees him holding his baby belly.

“You okay?”

Danny groans, “I don’t know, this was more painful than when I had false contractions while pregnant with Jack.” 

He groans and Gromley comes in after hearing Danny’s cry of pain. 

“What’s wrong Reagan?”

Danny starts to talk, but ends up yelling in pain. Jackie grabs her phone and calls the ambulance while Gromley helps Danny breathe through the contraction.

Danny shakes his head, “There has to be something wrong with the baby, I’m only eight months pregnant and now-.”

Danny groans, as his tries to follow his Captain in breathing. When paramedics came in to take Danny to the hospital. Gromley then calls Commissioner Reagan and Doctor Linda Reagan.

Garrett was sitting with Frank when Baker comes in.

“Detective Reagan was taken in because of labor pains.” 

Frank is stunned, “How, he’s only eight months pregnant. Call my driver. I’m going on.”

He was taken in and given medicine to stop the contractions because he’s a month early.

When they told Danny he’s in labor and that was two days ago. Danny was still kneeling on the floor with his head in the bed, sobbing in pain. Frank was rubbing his son’s back. This labor is too long and even the Doctor agree this is longer than necessary. Frank is letting Linda take a nap while he helps his son through this.

Doctor comes in, “I’m having Detective Reagan booked in for a c-section.”

Danny is currently battling another contraction and even Frank can see his knuckles are whiter by the minute. Danny lifts his head to reveal his red rimmed eyes and flustered face.

Frank rubs his back, “How about it son? I can’t stand this see you in agony.”

Doctor has Frank help his son and checks his dilation, “Yeah he’s only three centimeters, that’s too long. I’ll have my nurse get you ready for that c-section Detective Reagan.”

Danny’s head goes buried in his mother’s shoulder as Doctor leaves to get the nurse to get an operating room ready. Frank rubs his son’s back as he continues crying.

Danny sobs, “Why is this baby taking so long?”

Frank kisses his forehead, “I don’t know son, for now come on. The Doctor will give you something to help your pain.”

The anesthetist gives Danny something to stop the contractions, the pain and a numbing agent. The last one really stung as his mom helped him through it. Linda came in.

“What’s going on I heard you’re getting c-section babe.”

Danny sobs, “I’m already tired, just kill me.”

Linda comforts him, “It’s going to be okay. I’ll be by your side when they get the baby out.”

She hugs him tightly, rubbing his back to comfort him. Then both put their hands on his baby belly where their second child is living and going to be vacated out of him. Then they wheel him in the operating room, having a curtain over him as they cut him open.

Danny might not feel the pain, but it still felt like someone pulling his insides, they he hears crying, causing him to cry with his baby. Doctor shows their baby, who is angry at this, and take him to be cleaned. Danny is stitched back up and given pain medication. With bandages over his midsection, they take him to his own room.

He is awoken when the nurse brings their baby in. Jack is brought in with his grandpa to see his mommy on the bed. Frank holds Jack as he sees his son sleeping, despite being a bit paler, he seemed relax now as appose to when he was in agony for two days.

Nurse comes in as Danny wakes up.

Nurse smiles, “Here’s your little boy.”

Danny cradles his baby boy, who coos, waking up to see his mommy.

Danny cries, “He’s perfect, Jack come meet your baby brother.”

Jack nearly pressed on Danny’s midsection, but Linda stopped him. He wondered why and what happen.

Danny sighs, “They had to cut mommy open to get your little brother out.”

Jack cries ,”Why did he take forever to come out. Why little brother?”

Danny explains, “It wasn’t in you’re brother’s control. But mommy and your little brother are okay. What should we name him?”

Jack watches his mommy lowers his smock and allows his little brother to latch, wincing at the movement, and patting his bottom as he starts suckling and drinking his milk.

Jack thinks, “I like Sean…Sean Ian.”

Danny plays with it, “Sean Ian Reagan, little Sir. I like it. What do you think Sean?”

Sean just continued to suckle as Danny switches and latches on, continuing to drink his milk. While Sean drinks, he grips his mommy’s finger. Frank looks at his two beautiful grandchildren. Jack is taken to Kindergarten.

Frank sits down, “How are you feeling?”

Danny sighs, “My stitches don’t itch don’t much. Sean is still latched, but I think he’s going to doze off soon. I was told I’m taking a bit more time off to recover from this.”

Frank nods, “Son you were in labor for two days and had to have a c-section.”

Danny winces, “And Jack nearly could have ripped open my stitch or I might by mistake. Did you ever have a c-section?”

Frank shakes his head, “Nope.”

Danny pouts, “Why me?”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	13. Mini Shot #13 Not The Best Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fern and Danny go to her house for fun. But she learns something about Danny she never wanted to know. How will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, the warning and disclaimer are still in the first chapter. Just to keep it being mentioned.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #13

Not The Best Night

*Fern and Danny go to her house for fun. But she learns something about Danny she never wanted to know. How will she react?

Danny was taking Fern to the movies, but she suggested a movie with the two of them at her house. Adding that her mom and dad were not there. Danny was thankful he packed condoms with him. He took his birth control and as they started to kiss.

Fern felt like Danny was being a bit submissive.

She stops as they get to her room, “Why are you being submissive, just dominate me Reagan.”

Danny shakes his head, “I prefer to be dominated Fern, you know that.”

She scoffs, “The mighty Danny Reagan needs his woman to dominate, you know what?! Get out. I lost interest. Get out!”

Danny says, “But Fern-.”

She pushes him out the door, “Get out Reagan I want some domination in bed, not a sub baby.” 

Danny walked home and was glad he didn’t run into anyone. Putting the condoms back in the drawers. He quietly went into the showers and started crying. She knew he liked it when she was dominating in bed, and now she threw that back at his face.

He washed his face and crawled into bed. Wishing his youngest brother would come in. As if on que, Jamie came in crying about a nightmare. Danny let him in, and comforted him as him being there comforted Danny.

Mary found them the next morning still sleeping. And when Danny woke up, he and Jamie got ready. Jamie figured something was bugging him since he’s carrying him downstairs by the hip.

As a distraction to whatever his problem is. All Jamie did is put his hands on Danny’s shoulder as they go downstairs. Joe was going to ask, but didn’t say anything.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	14. Mini Shot #14 Not The Best Start To The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny got sick while on their first night of Vegas. Linda doesn't dwell. Until other things happen that make Linda wonder if Danny was pregnant before their wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, the disclaimer and warning still remain in the first chapter. Still add this to say where it is.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #14

Not The Best Start To The Honeymoon

*Danny got sick while on their first night of Vegas. Linda doesn't dwell. Until other things happen that make Linda wonder if Danny was pregnant before their wedding?

Danny was puking in the toilet, with Linda rubbing his back as she flushes the toilet. He wipes his mouth and rises before sitting down.

Danny pants, “This is not how I wanted to start our honeymoon?”

Linda says ,”It’s okay babe. For now let’s sleep. Vegas is after all a great tourist place.”

Danny nods as they sleep and Linda wakes up to Danny dry heaving for fives minutes in the toilet. He asks for something for his stomach. When he notices something. He’s late and didn’t take his birth control when they had sex three months ago.

Danny shook his head and didn’t dwell. But the two came back a month later after the honeymoon. With Danny sighing, he needs bigger pants. Linda uses waist expanders while wondering if Danny is pregnant. But why this far along?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	15. Mini Shot #15 To Be Or Not To Be...A Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda decided to get Danny a pregnancy test because she notice Danny does look like he's pregnant. So she decided it's better to know now that later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer and warning remain in chapter one.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #15

To Be Or Not To Be...A Mom

*Linda decided to get Danny a pregnancy test because she notice Danny does look like he's pregnant. So she decided it's better to know now that later on.

Linda sits Danny down.

Linda asks, “Babe I got you this. Look I know you’re going to laugh, but just humor me.”

Danny looks, it’s a pregnancy test.

Danny sighs, “Fine I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

That few minutes turned into thirty minutes, causing Linda to worry. When she looks to see Danny staring at the wall. He gives her the test, it’s positive. Danny is pregnant.

Danny sighs, “I’m pregnant. And I think the baby was conceived before our wedding.”

Linda thinks, yes, they had their sex night four months along. That and Sunday dinner is tomorrow. Now they have something to tell the Reagan Clan. Linda looks to see tears in Danny’s eyes.

Linda figures hormones are kicking in.

Linda says, “Now you’re going to be a mom.”

Danny’s silent tears are now crying, how are they going to tell his mom about the baby. He’ll wonder why Danny is this far in his pregnancy without knowing or that their baby was conceived before their wedding.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	16. Mini Shot #16 We Need To Tell Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wants to wait in telling his mom and family about the baby. But Linda knows there is only so much time they have to tell them about the baby before the baby make themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning and disclaimer are still in the first chapter and remain there.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #16

We Need To Tell Them

*Danny wants to wait in telling his mom and family about the baby. But Linda knows there is only so much time they have to tell them about the baby before the baby make themselves known.

Danny was getting ready for Sunday dinner. He and Linda missed church because Danny was trying to find pants that fit him. He sighs as he turns and looks at his baby belly.

The baby is making themselves known inside Danny.

Linda smiles, “Staring at your baby belly won’t get the baby to grow faster.”

Danny sighs, “Well for now the baby is five months old.”

Linda rubs his baby belly as Danny gets a baggy sweater as they bring Danny’s chocolate cake with whip topping and he’s been wanting strawberries and this seemed deeming.

Linda says, “Let’s go baby.”

Danny sighs, “We sure we can’t stay home.”

Linda points out, “You know that when the baby is very obvious, come on babe. I’ll drive.”

Danny kisses her, “Thank you.” 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	17. Mini Shot #17 Two Announcements For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Linda are over for their traditional family dinner on Sunday. Danny has yet to tell them their announcement but doesn't realize he's not the only one with an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning and disclaimer are still in chapter one to let readers know.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #17

Two Announcements For One

*Danny and Linda are over for their traditional family dinner on Sunday. Danny has yet to tell them their announcement but doesn't realize he's not the only one with an announcement.

Danny and Linda go inside, Danny felt lightheaded a second as he brings the cake to the kitchen where his mom is cutting the roast. He didn’t say anything but quickly goes to living room while sitting.

Frank notice that Danny seems in a hurry to leave the kitchen.

Joe comes in to see Danny sitting at the chair. He pats his brother’s shoulder causing him to jump.

Joe laughs, “Jumpy let’s go mom says it’s dinner time.”

Danny gets up and sits down. When grace was said, Linda decided maybe now is the time to do it.

Linda says, “We have an announcement to make, right babe?”

Danny nearly has a panic attack.

But says, “Yeah, I managed to solve a case before Sunday.”

Henry says, “Great work kiddo.”

Linda shakes her head, Danny shakes his head.

Frank says, “I take it there’s something more.”

Danny gets up, “No I need a new fork.” 

Linda gets and follows Danny to the kitchen. Joe sighs.

“And here I thought the news was Danny is pregnant.”

Frank admits, “Me too.”

Henry points out, “Let’s wait for him, he seems anxious to say it.” 

Linda asks, “Babe what’s wrong?”

Danny pants, “How am I supposed to tell mom I’m five months pregnant. They’ll know the baby, he was conceived before our wedding.”

Linda hugs him, “No matter what babe I’ll be here with you and our baby.”

Both cup his baby belly where the baby is growing. Danny stumbles in his walk, as a dizzy spell and lightheadedness hits him. 

“That and I didn’t eat anything.”

Linda holds him to the counter and grabs a dishrag, with cold water helping Danny to couch as Danny pants. Jamie is sleeping from working too hard in school and has a headache.

Frank notices and sees his son on the couch.

“Danny what’s wrong?”

Danny sits up, closing his eyes and sighs.

“I’m pregnant.”

Frank is confused, “I see, but you seem scared, why?”

Danny stands up and shows his baby bump that seems more noticing, which tells Frank Danny is further along in his pregnancy that they learned.

Danny says, “I’m five months pregnant, the baby was conceived before the wedding.”

Frank rubs his back, “I’m going to be a grandfather again. And you and Linda seem happy. So calm down Danny.”

Danny calms down as his mom puts his hand on his baby belly. Feeling his baby bump. He gets up and grabs food, more than usual.

Henry says and laughs, “Hungry kiddo.”

Danny sighs, “Baby and I are both hungry. I didn’t eat earlier.”

Henry says, “So there is a baby inside you kiddo?”

Danny nods, “Yes I’m having a baby.”

Danny sits down and starts eating when Jamie crawls downstairs and hugs Danny, who hugs back, before sitting at his place at the table staring at the plate, he seemed uncertain.

Then goes back and whispers in Danny’s ear. Danny whisperers back in Jamie’s ears before the two look at their mom. Frank sets his fork down as Danny whisperers some more, causing Jamie to hug Danny. 

This is new, usually Jamie and Danny don’t hug that much especially Danny and Jamie. But sometimes Danny’s nurturing side comes out to Jamie and Joe. Danny nods.

Jamie sits down.

Danny says, “You can do it kiddo. I managed somehow.”

Jamie sighs, “Yeah, but that’s different. I’m coming out to be gay, you’re having a baby.”

Frank smiles, “I win this bet.”

Henry sighs but smiles, “You couldn’t wait a month kiddo.”

Danny says, “You knew?”

Frank nods, “That and when Jamie had his first kiss, he seemed so daze. I don’t think he realized it was in front of me.”

Jamie blushes and hides his face in his arms.

Frank adds, “Or lift your shirt to show your baby bump.”

Danny puts his head to his arms, both boys are blushing while Henry and the family laughs while eating dinner. Danny sighs, his face is in the roast.

Linda rubs his back, “Babe don’t you want to eat.”

Frank says, “Listen.”

Linda hears chewing sounds.

“I think his head went to the roast on his plate. Come on son, heads up, your face is not going to stay on your roast.”

Danny lifts his face while chewing the roast in his mouth, then thinks something is missing from the roast. He nods and grabs something and comes back squeezing it on his roast and add a few pieces, eating it. This is perfect.

Henry sighs, whip cream and olives on his roast. Joe looks, looks like the weird cravings are kicking in.

Danny notices, “What?”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	18. Mini Shot #18 I'm Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank uses work to be distracted but Garrett his boyfriend is able to see something is bugging him. Will Garrett be able to help his boyfriend through this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning and disclaimer are still in the first chapter. And it's to let the readers know where it is.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #18

I'm Here For You

*Frank uses work to be distracted but Garrett his boyfriend is able to see something is bugging him. Will Garrett be able to help his boyfriend through this?

Garrett was coming in to see Frank working hard, too hard. His eyes have dark circles underneath. He sits down in front of Frank to see him nodding off. Or at least until he sits down.

Frank rubs his eyes, “Garrett is there something you need?”

Garrett nods, “Yes, you going home to take a nap. You look exhausted.”

Frank shrugs, “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to finish some paperwork.”

Garrett looks at a paper, “I think your caught on paperwork. Frank come on. I’ll give you a massage.”

Frank sighs, but allows him to massage him and give a kiss. It help that Garrett can help comfort him since today is bad day. Garrett sighs, realizing it’s the day Mary died. He sits seeing Frank crying quietly.

Garrett hugs Frank as he sobs in his shoulder.

Garrett assures, “I’m here. I’m here Frankie.”

Frank continued to cry until Garrett was able to see him sleep. Henry was coming in when Garrett holds Frank, who is sleeping. Henry rubs his son’s back as he continues to sleep.

Henry sighs, “I’m glad he not only had Mary, but you too Garrett. For now I brought dinner for later.”

Garrett nods as he continues to rub Frank’s back as he continues to sleep listening to Garrett’s heartbeats.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	19. Mini Shot #19 Joey Comes To Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank knows he is in labor, but doesn't want his kids to freak out about this. Until it becomes more obvious that Frank is close to giving birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning and disclaimer are still in chapter one. This is to let readers know where it is.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #19

Joey Comes To Dinner

*Frank knows he is in labor, but doesn't want his kids to freak out about this. Until it becomes more obvious that Frank is close to giving birth.

Frank winces as he goes to have dinner with his wife and children. It’s stinks that the false contractions have been hitting him. He decided to wait and maybe call a cab to the hospital. For now he was going to have dinner.

Each step he forced himself to not groan in pain. Yep, he’s in labor and the baby is coming. He calculated he’s been in labor for seven hours. Frank winces as he goes to see Danny and Erin waiting.

Erin whines, “Mommy Danny won’t let me have that chair.”

Danny crosses his arms, “I want to sit next to mommy. Sit on the other side.”

Erin stomps, “Fine.”

She sits as Mary goes to help Frank down, but he sits himself down. Frank looks to see that they are having dinner and he needs to call a cab. Frank starts to get up but groans in pain. That and the contractions are getting more intense.

Danny looks scared, “Mommy what’s wrong?”

Erin cries, “Mommy. Daddy what’s wrong?”

Frankl kneels, trying not to yell in pain. Then brings Danny and Erin who cry in his arms and gives them kisses.

Frank says, “Okay, for now go with daddy and be good. Then soon you see your baby sibling. Please, be strong for mommy and the baby.”

He buries his face in his son’s body to hide the groans. And Henry sighs.

“Son what was the plan.”

Frank answers sheepishly, “Call a cab.”

Henry nearly hits his son in the head.

“Dummy. Danny, Erin daddy will take to have ice cream, okay?”

Erin goes to daddy while Danny hugged his mommy tightly before Frank gives his son a kiss on the forehead. Then after the kids leave, Frank groans and screams in pain. Henry helps him kneel.

He groans, “I think this one is coming sooner.”

Henry sighs, after grabbing gloves, and lower is son’s pants and such. He sighs, yep, the baby is closer. Frank decides to squat using the coffee table as leverage.

Frank grunts, “Pops I think it’s getting closer.”

Henry nods and Frank nearly lost his gripping when he was glad there was something under him when he felt a pop and water gush from under him because the baby is coming.

Henry comes back in, “It looks like the paramedics are coming. Francis what’s going on.”

Frank thinks, “Maybe I have to push, the baby is getting-.”

Frank stops and ends up bearing down hard, screaming and grunting as the baby is closer to leaving his body. Using a cold towel to wipe his son’s forehead. While waiting, and sees the baby is coming closer.

Henry says, “Son I think we might have a problem.”

Frank grunts, “What?”

Henry looks, “The baby is breeched. I need you to give me small pushes, okay?”

Frank groans.

Henry helps, “Okay give a small push, okay?”

Frank sobs as he grunts giving a small push, wanting to give a big push. It definitely felt weird as he gives another small push feeling his baby’s little bum come out and groaning as the baby’s leg comes out one at a time.

He screams as the baby continues with each small push until the baby’s head comes out. The paramedic comes in.

“Sorry traffic doesn’t ease up even with sirens, so where’s the mother?”

Frank sighs, tiredly, “Here.”

Paramedic helps clean the baby as the baby starts to cry, not liking this, then the cord is cut. Helping him to a stretcher, they wrap the baby, who reaches for Frank.

Paramedic looks, “Congrats Mr. Reagan you have a baby boy.”

His son coos and holds his finger in his mouth. Frank cries while holding Joe. Henry goes in with his son, looking at his grandson, who is curious and gums Frank’s shirt.

Unbuttoning, his son latches and drinks his milk. He’s also going to call Garrett and tell him about his new baby boy. For now he’s going to let his older siblings see the baby. Then as they get there, Frank switches, letting his son latch and continue to drink his milk.

Then finally Mary comes in with Garrett and the kids. Erin is sleeping in Mary’s arms and Garrett is walking with Danny to his mommy. Garrett helps Danny up, who looks at the baby, who was burped and is suckling his finger.

Mary smiles, “Frank he’s so cute. How was the birth?”

Frank winces, “Breech.”

Mary kisses him, “I’m sorry babe.”

Garrett asks, “You okay?”

Frank nods, “I’m fine and so is Joseph.”

Garrett and Mary say, “Joseph.”

Frank nods, “He does look like a Joey. What did you guys pick?”

Mary says, “Connor.”

Garrett tries, “Joseph Connor Reagan.”

Danny asks, “Can I see him?”

Danny is sitting as Joey reaches and grabs Danny’s finger holding it in his one little hand. Then puts it in his mouth.

Danny, “Eww, mommy he’s drooling on my finger.”

Joey opens his mouth and lets go. Yawning Frank puts Joey on his chest letting his heartbeats echo and lull Joey to sleep. Both exhausted from the birth. Danny and Erin both sleep as Mary and Garrett stay by Frank’s side. Henry comes in to see everyone tired after this night.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	20. Mini Shot #20 Jack's Little Hack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes to attend a crime scene to be able to help with the crime scene and help with the case. Being limited in helping with the case didn't stop Danny from being put into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning and disclaimer is still in the first chapter. This is to let the readers know where they are.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 20

Jack's Little Hack

*Danny goes to attend a crime scene to be able to help with the crime scene and help with the case. Being limited in helping with the case didn't stop Danny from being put into labor.

Danny was at a crime scene with Jackie. He knows he should be at home, but these false contractions were hitting him. Not to mention his baby boy seems to love kicking him to keep him on his feet.

Jackie says, “Gromley is going to have a piss match with you.”

Danny winces, “He needs to get in since I had to piss seven times.” 

Jackie thinks, “I count six.”

Danny sighs, “Now seven, excuse me.”

Gromley comes out, “Tell me Reagan didn’t sneak out to this crime scene. That he’s at home watching his favorite soap opera he cries to.”

Danny comes out, “I don’t cry to them. Blame the hormones and yes. You want to complain, complain to my son since he seems to kick to work.”

Jackie nods, “He’s right. Danny only sat down a second and then the baby kick him to go back to the crime scene board.”

Gromley sighs, “And you’re here why?”

Danny shrugs, “Thought Jackie needs help. Besides I get fresh air.”

Gromley points out, “And your mom gets to chew my ass out for this.”

Danny points out, “What makes you think he’s going to know I’m here.”

Gromley answers his phone, “Yeah, yes he’s here. Well you got your answered question. Your mom is on the line asking why his pregnant son is out here.”

Danny takes it, “Yes mom…I thought I could stop by and. Really no I would not tackle a suspect. Hey that guy insulted me, it’s not my fault the toaster was denser than his skull. Fine. Here.”

Jackie smirks, “Yep, that’s a keeper to remember. What’s your mom saying?”

Danny feels his cheeks grow dark red, “I’m going to hear about it and if I try to chase a suspect, you are allowed to handcuff me to a rail.”

Jackie laughs, “Better.”

Danny glares, “Only my wife gets to handcuff me to bed.”

Jackie smiles, “Okay, let’s go Reagan.”

Danny follows with Jackie to talk to someone when a guy pushes Danny to the ground. Danny start to but Jackie handcuffs him to the railing. Danny winces.

Then, “Come on he pushed me. And that’s the suspect.”

Jackie points out, “I’ll get him you stay here.”

Danny winces, “Do I have a choice, go get him.”

Then while waiting, he started to feel more false contractions that were more painful that before. While waiting, he ended up wincing as Jackie returns to see him grunting and groaning.

She says, “Good news he’s booked in and- What’s wrong?”

Danny winces, “Nothing, can you uncuff me and let me go.”

Jackie removes the cuffs and Danny winces as the walk back to her car. Trying not to move too much as the car moves. Then when they get back to the Station.

He winces as they sit down. Then while finishing the paperwork Frank comes in as he sees his eldest napping on the table. Frank gently shakes him, Danny raises his head.

Danny sighs, “Mom I promised I wouldn’t do any hard work. Now can I go back to work.”

He rubs his eyes and sees that his paperwork is done. His mom takes it and gives it to Gromley.

Jackie asks, “You okay?”

Danny nods, “Why me? I’m going to be hearing about sneaking into a crime scene with while pregnant with my boy.”

Frank comes out and rubs his son’s back, who sigh, expecting a lecture about this.

He simply says, “Did you handcuff my son to a rail?”

Jackie nods.

Danny sighs, “Only my wife gets that privilege.”

Jackie smirks, “You’re wife, wait you like. Oh, that does in a way make sense with you Reagan.” 

Danny mock laughs, “Thanks I’m glad my sex life is funny. Can I go I promised Linda I’d visit her at work.”

Frank adds, “I’ll take you then.”

Danny sighs, “I can take a cab.”

Frank helps him up, “Or, maybe stop complaining to your mother and let’s go. Why make a fuss Danny?”

Danny grunts as his mom helps him up. Then cradles his baby belly, since he’s off duty. While walking to the door, Frank notice his son is wincing which Jackie mentioned has been happening for nearly two hours.

Danny stops, “No I’m not in labor. I had two false time, one was heartburn, the other was indigestion.”

Frank turns, “Okay, let’s go. Besides I have no meetings and paperwork is done.”

Danny leans his head on his mom’s shoulder, it seems like pregnancy was scary, now it seems like his son doesn’t want to leave his body. Linda was sitting and reading on her break when she receives a kiss on her forehead, then gives a kiss to Danny.

He winces sitting down next to her.

Linda asks, “What’s wrong babe?”

Danny sighs, “I’m bored.”

Linda thinks, “I’m still on duty honey. Can’t do what you like when you’re bored.”

Danny pouts, “Not even?”

Linda says, “No, but you’re welcome to this book or maybe I give you a back massage.”

“The massage will help.”

Linda helps Danny up and she has him lean at the desk, removing his jacket and starting the massage. Frank stands by.

“Is there anything Danny needs or should I go see if pops wants company.”

Linda thinks, “You can help me wonder this, babe you okay? You seem tense.”

Danny sighs, “I..”

Linda thinks, “You have to stumble upon a case. Danny you’re not supposed to investigating crime scenes.”

Danny finally lost it, “What I’m supposed to park my ass at the desk, apparently the baby doesn’t like it when I’m at the desk. So I’m useless as a detective while pregnant and can’t do anything at all.”

Linda finds a knot and after putting lotion, she applies it to his back.

“Babe you are not useless, and right now the baby is growing inside because the baby depends on you. And I need you too. You’ve been proving enough times that as a detective you’re not useless.”

She kisses the side of his head, as she sees his shoulder shaking. But manages to calm him down.

Danny wipes his eyes, “I hate when my hormones get to cry.”

Linda suggests, “Come on. I think you need something to eat.”

Danny thinks, “Fine, maybe something with apples or-.”

Danny winces.

Linda stops him, “How long has this been going on?”

Frank answers, “Two hours.”

Linda wonders, “Danny what happen?”

Danny answers, “Guy pushed me and I might have my back into a railing. I’m fine. Just these false contractions hurt.”

Linda realizes, “Coming in regular. Danny you’re in labor.”

Danny laughs, “No. I forgot you can be funny babe.”

Frank thinks, “How about this? You pace a room to keep you occupied. The pains stop, it’s just false contractions, okay?”

Frank guides his son to an empty room where he watches as his son paces back and forth, wincing in pain. Three hours go by, and Danny groans kneeling on the floor as Linda comes in, helping her husband.

Danny lifts his head ,”I guess the baby is coming. Just don’t say “I told you so.” This feels like punishment enough.”

Linda hugs him and helps him up. Then helps him as he walks between his wife and mother. The Doctor check to see he’s six centimeters. While waiting, she got Danny into a hospital gown with sweatpants to wear.

Linda has him lean on the bed as she moves his hips. 

Danny groans, “Why is this taking so long? Can’t the baby just come.”

He grunts as another contraction hits. Then nearly jumped when he felt something pop inside him and water gushing from him. His water broke that means the baby is coming sooner.

Linda sees the puddle.

“Come on babe The Doctor will check you’re dilation.”

Danny winces as the stirrups are brought out. He squirms when the Doctor checks his dilation.

Doctor see, “Okay, eight centimeters. It looks like you’re close.”

Danny sighs, and grunts, six hours of labor and with all the walking doesn’t get the baby to move faster. While waiting, it seemed like labor was taking it’s time until finally Danny’s fully dilated.

Danny groans, “I think I’m ready to push babe.”

Doctor comes in, “Okay let’s see.”

He checks and, “Okay on the next contraction give me a big push.” 

Danny takes Linda’s hand as the next contraction hits and Danny bears down grunting and screaming in pain. As the baby continues to move to leave Danny’s body. Doctor is worried as Danny pushes, grunting in pain as the baby’s head gets closer.

Then “Don’t push, just pant. Otherwise you’ll tear.”

Danny ends up screaming and grunting as he feels the baby’s head leave his body. But Doctor sees that the baby’s head is halfway and a bit bigger.

Danny groans, “I have to keep pushing Doc.”

Doc sighs, “The head is a bit bigger, I’ll have to treat you for stitches. For now I need you to push.”

Danny groans, “Lucky me.”

He bears hard, feeling the baby’s head leave and pushes as the baby turns then wants to stop but ends up screaming and pushing the baby out of him. Danny winces and sobs as the baby cries not liking this.

Nurses clean the baby as the afterbirth comes and is done.

Doctor says, “You’ll need three stitches, for now I’ll numb the area and stitch it up.”

Danny was about to ask, but grips the railing when the Doctor uses the needle, Linda helps Danny through it as he gets needle and starts the stitches. Linda hugging her husband, as her neck feels damp. She rubs his arms.

Frank was brining in his father when he sees Danny breastfeeding his baby. Wincing from movement, he coughs which causes him to groan.

Linda rubs his back, as Frank comes in.

Henry looks, “What’s the verdict.”

Danny says, “My son seems to have surprised me and left me to remind me I’ve given birth. But it’s still worth it.”

Frank is confused.

Linda explains, “Danny had a tear and needed three stitches.”

Danny sighs, “The needle didn’t help.”

Linda sits and ends up falling asleep as Frank watches the baby grip Danny’s finger.

“What’s his name?”

Danny says, “Benjamin Lukas Reagan, my little Black-Jack. Jack, right Jack?”

Jack coos as his is switches and continues to be breastfed. While feeding Jack, Danny tries to not move much because the stitches still hurt.

Danny sighs, “I’m trying to not move much, these stitches hurt.”

Frank rubs his arm, “But now you have Jack in your arms.”

Danny nods. Having Jack is worth more than stitches he’s gotten. As a week goes by, he’s moving to get Jack to feed him and winces sitting down. Then when Sunday dinner comes, Danny is sitting on a pillow. Erin wonders.

Danny sighs, “I have three stitches while giving birth.”

Henry winces, “Ouch, for now let’s eat.”

Jack lets a mewl of hunger wanting to eat. Danny removes his jacket to cover while breastfeeding Jack, but Jack moves the cover not liking it. Danny lets Jack latch and drink while he takes a piece of roast to eat.

Then Danny says, “Ow.”

Everyone stops.

Frank asks, “Son what’s going on?”

Danny winces, “Jack bite me. He’s been biting me while I breastfeed him. Bud I’m not a teether.”

Jack bites again as Danny switches this time going to sit next to Linda, who helps him eat. While he feeds Jack.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	21. Mini Shot #21 Toaster Vs Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a simple interview gets harder when a person makes fun of Danny because he's six-months pregnant and misunderstand Danny is pregnant. Not overweight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning and disclaimer are still in chapter one. This for readers to find them.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #21

Toaster Vs Guy

*Taking a simple interview gets harder when a person makes fun of Danny because he's six-months pregnant and misunderstand Danny is pregnant. Not overweight.

Danny was walking in, when he suspects people are looking at his six-month baby belly. He was talking to the employee when someone approaches. 

“Wow too many doughnuts officer?”

Danny says, “Just move along. I’m busy here.”

“Really where’s the gut end? You seriously are so fat I bet no girl wants you.”

Danny says, “Just go, besides I’m pregnant with my son.”

“Sure make all the lies you want fatty.”

Employee says, “He is pregnant, so go no one wants you here.”

Guy smirks, “Run back to mommy fatso-.”

Danny took the toaster and hit him with it. Causing to go unconscious for a minute as he wakes up and glare at Danny. Danny shakes his head. One customer helped him up.

“Really Officer, unprofessional of you.”

Another says, “Hey he was antagonized, so lay off. Get the guy an ice pack.”

The guy is okay as Danny leaves with Jackie, then he gets a phone call. 

“What’s this about you hitting man with toaster Daniel?”

Danny looks at his phone, how does his mom know these things happen?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	22. Mini Shot #22 Too Soon Beyond Control (Last Mini Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank was thinking back to when he was first pregnant with Danny. At seven close to eight months, his Captain didn't let him take it easy. He forced him to carry paperwork despite being heavily pregnant which causes him to go into premature labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning and disclaimer are still in the first chapter to let readers know. This is a shout out to Thepresidentofrussia23, the inspiration help put together this idea, I hope you enjoy it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #22

Too Soon Beyond Control (Last Mini Shot)

*Frank was thinking back to when he was first pregnant with Danny. At seven close to eight months, his Captain didn't let him take it easy. He forced him to carry paperwork despite being heavily pregnant which causes him to go into premature labor.

Frank sits down and watches his eldest is sleeping with his baby Jack in his arms while thinking back to when he was pregnant with Danny and on the day he was born..

Frank winces, cradling his baby belly while looking at his last report for the day. His Captain doesn’t like him because he’s the son of Commissioner Henry Reagan. That and he’s pregnant, seven months pregnant.

Right now he’s hoping to go home and relax with Mary giving him a back massage. He was going upstairs to give his report.

Frank says, “Here is the report sir.”

Captain doesn’t look up, “Reagan go downstairs and bring up all the boxes for the cold cases.” 

Frank is stunned, “But Captain that’s thirty boxes, and heavy boxes. I can’t do too much lifting because of the-.”

This time Captain looks up, “Reagan I don’t care if you have a fifteen pound crapper, get your ass to work. I’m your Captain and I just ordered you to do something!”

Frank bites back curses, “Yes sir.”

He was going downstairs when he grabs the first box, angry that the Captain is making him do this. He could call his father Commissioner Henry Reagan, but he’s not going to do that.

While getting the second box, he felt his baby’s little kicks. Yep even the baby agrees that this is bullsh**. He decided to take a second before grabbing the third box. It went from third all the way to the twentieth box.

When he winces from the pain in his midsection. He pants, thinking it’s false contractions. Then as he gets it upstairs he notice his Captain left. Leaving him to work on these boxes by himself. He pants, tried and exhausted from all this moving.

Then while getting ready for the last ten. He managed to get the nine boxes while each he had to stop from the pain hitting him. He was forced to stop ever ten steps. His Captain is on three flights of stairs.

He was doing the last one, when the pain got so intense that he was yelling and grunting in pain. He was trying to grab the last box, but ended up dropping the last box as he screams in pain holding his baby belly.

Frank pants through the pain. These pains are in agony and caused him to scream. Officer McMurphy runs downstairs hearing someone scream in pain, when he sees Frank holding his baby belly and screaming and crying in pain.

McMurphy, whose name is Daniel coming downstairs. Daniel comes downstairs and helps Frank to the Morgue’s office which is nearby. He helps Frank sit down.

Daniel asks, “What happen Frank?”

Frank pants, “The baby is coming. There’s the problem, I’m seven months pregnant.” 

Daniel pants, “Breathe. I’ll call your dad and wife.”

Frank pants and cries, “This hurts so much.”

Daniel helps him, “Pant Frank, for now since I have a small paramedic training, let’s see how dilated you are.”

He looks, “Okay, your nine centimeters. Wow, I was told that first time children take longer.” 

Frank pants, “I think the contractions started when I was on box number twelve.”

Daniel sighs, “Okay for now just breath. I’ll call your dad and wife.”

Frank sighs as he calls an ambulance and goes back see a puddle forming underneath him. Frank screams as he pants through the contraction. Daniel puts on gloves and looks to see the baby is coming.

Daniel says, “On the next contraction give me a big push.”

Frank lets out a sob and bears down hard, feeling the baby move and leave his body. Then as he pants and bears down hard. While pushing he felt the baby’s head as he pants, screaming as he bears down hard.

Then with the last push, Daniel catches the baby. He sighs, the baby is small, and let out a small cry. He wraps the baby and keeps the cord attach.

Frank pants, “Can I see my baby?”

Daniel shows him and Frank was scared, his baby is crying weakly and small but not too small. Paramedic comes in, and helps load him in the ambulance. Baby Reagan is taken to the Newborn Intensive Care Unit. 

Doctor comes in, “Your son was close to being eight months. For now it looks like he only needs to stay a week.” 

Frank sighs, as Mary comes in. Frank sobs in her arms as his father comes in. Henry is angry that Frank’s Captain did this to Frank. Frank was comforted to sleep as Henry brings in Frank’s Captain.

By the time he left, Frank was told that his Captain looked like he was going to soil his pants till new years eve. By the next week, Frank is allowed to breastfeed his son. His son was suckling and drinking his milk. He has a hair of dark brown hair with his father’s brown green eyes.

Daniel stops by, “Hey how’s the little guy?”

Frank points to his baby, who is cooing and suckling. Daniel takes his small hand in his finger. Mary was coming in later on with Garett and his father.

Frank says, “Thank you for delivering my baby.”

Daniel pats his shoulder, “It’s no problem. I’ll see you later Reagan.”

Mary came in, “Hi baby, so what are we naming him?”

Frank nods, “After the name who delivered him, Daniel, Danny Franklin Reagan.”

Mary says, “Danny, I like it.”

Danny coos as he is switched, latching and drinking his milk. While holding his mom’s finger. Frank gently burps Danny, who burps, and lays his head on his mom’s chest to sleep.

Frank smiles and holds his little boy. He rubs his back as he goes back to sleep. Eight months later Danny is reaching for him, so Frank picks up Danny at dinner hugging his baby boy and, letting him latch as he pats him bottom and lets Danny continue to suckle and drink.

Henry looks at his first grandson, he’s so handsome and cute.

Danny finishes and suckles his thump, “Momma num nums.”

Frank lets him switch and continue to suckle and drink. He’s so happy that his baby is happy and healthy and said his first word.

Momma.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The End.

I hope these mini shots are good. Read, review and give kudos. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. I hope this mini shots are good and small despite a few ones being not so small. 


	23. Mini Shot #23 Maternity Clothes For Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Danny has to be given new clothes as his son grows. Danny doesn’t like the clothes as he works. Until he decided to try the new look and decided to try outfits and enjoy them. While hoping that more people will not touch his baby belly. He is seven months pregnant with Jack in this one.
> 
> I know I was going to stop at twenty-two but I got inspired to do more mini shots. Please enjoy and read them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, if enjoy, read and comment, if not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this. Also don't own the idea that inspired this one.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #23

Maternity Clothes For Danny

*Danny has to be given new clothes as his son grows. Danny doesn’t like the clothes as he works. Until he decided to try the new look and decided to try outfits and enjoy them. While hoping that more people will not touch his baby belly. He is seven months pregnant with Jack in this one.

Jamie was waiting as Danny was still trying on maternity clothes. He was getting impatient.

He says, “Danny please we can’t live in there.”

Danny comes out in bright blue long sleeved shirt. He was playing with it, when he looks at a mirror.

Danny whines, “Jamie I thought maybe we were going to a clothing store not this cheery crap.”

Jamie points out, “You called me saying your pants wouldn’t fit.”

Danny sighs, “Yeah, a bigger size in pants. But all this cheer crap filled-.”

Random woman, “Adorable, absolutely adorable, I think it’s you.”

Danny says, “Ma’am. I’m a cop and I’d like something maybe black or gray? For a mom who wears combats shoes and kicks ass chasing suspects.”

She smiles, “I’ll check.”

Then touches his baby belly, “Oh motherhood.”

Danny frowns as she leaves, “Why is baby belly holding a sign that says touch me folks.”

Jamie was about to say when a mom touches his baby belly, “So excited about the baby?”

Danny nods, “Yes.”

Danny turns to Jamie, “We’re leaving.”

Jamie stops him, “After we pay.”

Danny sighs as his bright blue long sleeved shirt, jeans and waist expanders. Sneakers because his dress shoes hurt and he didn’t want to wear his combat shoes. Jamie pays for the clothes and got a discount because they are both cops.

Danny goes to work in the outfit and starts typing out his report when Jackie sits down.

Jackie notices, “New clothes.”

Danny nods, “The worst of them. I want to wear black or gray not this cheer crap.”

Gormley comes in, “Guys we have an attack at Memorial Hospital.”

Danny turns, “Whose the victim?”

Gormley looks, “Linda. She was checking someone when it turned out the person was running away from a rob, she’s okay. Managed to punch the guy out, so for now I’ll let you check on her.”

Danny grunts softly as he gets up and sees his reflection.

He turns and pulls back on the shirt, sighing, he doesn’t like this. But he does like how it shows his baby bump. When Gormley looks and comes out.

“Reagan. I don’t need you modeling for outfits, let’s go people we are in the case solving business. New clothes?”

Danny frowns, “I hate them.”

Gormley watches as they leave and Linda is done, when Danny shows his badge and goes to Linda.

She says, “Babe I’m sorry. I didn’t think I’d punch.”

She sobs as he hugs her.

She looks, “I like the new clothes.”

Danny sighs, “I don’t they make me feel like a candy cane.”

Danny fidgets his clothes as Linda talks and then after that, they were able to go back and finish it. Danny was typing his report, when he got tired of the clothes. Until he realizes he might as well try it. So he got more maternity clothes to last for a bit.

Sunday dinner came and Danny was bringing out his potato casserole out of the oven as Linda spanks him, causing him to smile and laugh. Then Linda looks at the clothes.

She smiles, “Red looks sexy on you babe.”

Danny puts it on the table as they say grace and eat. Jamie notices the outfit too.

Jamie says, “New clothes. I like it.”

Danny figures, “Like mom said, got it flaunt it.”

Danny starts to eat when Joe decided, “So flaunt it. I want to see my nephew.”

Danny shakes his head, “Forget it.”

Jamie gives his puppy eyes, “Please…Danny. Please.”

Danny groans, “Why me?”

He turns to his right with Linda there as he lifts his shirt revealing his six months pregnant belly.

Joe says, “That’s my nephew in his belly.”

Jamie pouts, “My nephew, hi bud it’s your Uncles.”

Danny sighs, “Can I put my shirt down I’m not something for display.”

Joe says, “Five minutes.”

Danny sighs, “Mom please.”

Frank says, “Boys your brother is not a display.”

Joe says, “Sorry mom.”

Jamie says, “I’m sorry too.”

Danny lowers his shirt, “I’m just glad these clothes fit.”

He sits, smiling at the fact that his son is growing and healthy. He hopes that he is able to wait as the baby grows and currently kick his side. Frank sees his son is glowing with happiness.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	24. Mini Shot #24 This Is Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Frank has had delays for all his breastfeeding with his kids. Jamie is the longest and he was hoping he’d stop a five. Until while at a meeting he ended up with an embarrassing situation with him not wanting to go back to breastfeeding his bity child. Past breastfeeding mention, don’t like, again, no one is forced to read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, don't like, don't read. Enjoy if not please no one is forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #24

This Is Embarrassing

*Frank has had delays for all his breastfeeding with his kids. Jamie is the longest and he was hoping he’d stop a five. Until while at a meeting he ended up with an embarrassing situation with him not wanting to go back to breastfeeding his bity child. Past breastfeeding mention, don’t like, again, no one is forced to read this.

Frank was getting ready for work when he gives the kids hugs and kisses. And his youngest hugs him tightly.

Frank was at work at a meeting when he felt his pectoral was getting sore. It caused him to wince. While writing stuff down one of the people notice something and was staring at Frank.

Garrett turns and nearly drops his jaw, Frank is engorging and leaking a bit.

One person says, “Commissioner Reagan.”

Frank looks up, “So where were we?”

He notices they are all staring him.

He says, “What?”

Garrett says, “Let’s take a break.”

They leave and Frank wonders what is going on as they look to see that Frank is confused.

Frank says, “Garrett what’s going on?”

Garrett pulls out his phone, taking a picture and shows him.

Frank groans, “I’m still leaking.”

He sighs, ‘What now?”  
Garrett gives the breast pump. Frank pumps the milk and is able to make enough fill Jamie’s sippy cup. While the two finish as Frank is able to go home and shower and go change as Jamie is at school when Henry brings him his lunch and the sippy cup. Jamie was drinking.

Jamie says, “Thanks grandpa.”

Henry kisses his forehead, “Have a nice lunch.”

Jamie nods as he drinks the breastmilk Frank pumped for him. Frank sighs, he’s not going back to breastfeeding. Jamie left an impression that was healing. He then gets ready for his next meeting.

He looks to see that it was good until he got home and sighs knowing he’s going to visiting his Doctor soon.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	25. Mini Shot #25 One Last Feed Leaves A Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Frank was feeding his son and limited it to night and morning. He wanted to be able to hope it will help his body to stop breastfeeding his son. He was feeding him the last time on his birthday and Jamie left a mark without realizing it. Breastfeeding mention, don’t like, warning add, no one is forced to read this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, don't like don't read. Enjoy if you want to read and I hope this mini shot is good as the others.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #25

One Last Feed Leaves A Mark

*Frank was feeding his son and limited it to night and morning. He wanted to be able to hope it will help his body to stop breastfeeding his son. He was feeding him the last time on his birthday and Jamie left a mark without realizing it. Breastfeeding mention, don’t like, warning add, no one is forced to read this story.

Frank was happy his youngest enjoyed his fifth birthday. Frank was letting Jamie breastfeeding from him. He was listening to a story, a cop story. While listening, he turns his head.

Tonight was his last night to be breastfeed. Frank unbuttons his shirt and lets Jamie drink and gulp his milk. Frank was rocking Jamie back and forth as his drinks and gulps his mom’s milk. While drinking his milk, Frank was switching him when felt a Jamie continue to breastfeed from his left side.

Then while feeding Jamie, he felt a pain.

Frank says, “Ow.”

Frank gently removes his son, who burps and lays his head on his mom’s chest. He starts to sleep, holding tightly onto his mom. When Frank held him until he sleeps as Frank moves him down gently and goes to the bedroom to get ready when Mary notices something.

Mary looks, “Frank your left pectoral, what happen.”

Frank looks and nearly loses his eyes, “What the hell?!”   
Jamie left a bite mark where he was breastfeeding from his left side and Frank sighs, Garrett comes in.

He says, “Right now Danny is helping Joe with chemistry. Babe what happen?”

Frank sighs, “You’re son bit me while I breastfed him.”

Garrett grabs an ice bag, “Oh, baby, I didn’t think he’d bite this hard.”

Frank winces, “I’m just glad I don’t have to breastfeed him more.”

Danny comes in, “Mom I need you to sign this.”

Frank puts the ice down, reading it with his paper and signed in.

Frank looks, “Jamie is going to a trip tomorrow. Perfect. I’ll make a sack lunch for tomorrow.”

Danny notices, “Mom, what’s that on your left pectoral?”

Mary says, “It was me Danny, I was dared to bite your mom.”

Danny shrugs, “Okay, for now Joe is working on his homework.”

Frank sighs, “I didn’t think Jamie would bite this hard.”

The next day Frank was giving Jamie his sack lunch for school, when Jamie hugs his mommy.

Jamie says, “I’m sorry mommy.”

Frank gives him a kiss on the cheek, “Mommy is okay, and I love you.”

Jamie kisses back on his cheek, “I love you too momma.”

Garrett thinks, “We’re not telling him.”

Frank shakes his head, “No we are not.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	26. Mini Shot #26 Ouchie For Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *How it may interpret, no Jamie is not getting spanked, he’s actually suffering from something else. Frank knows he needs to help his son deal with this now or it will hurt a lot more. He can tell from the signs and also Jamie doesn’t seem like his energetic bity child like before, so it does raise eyebrows. Constipation, don’t like no one is forced to read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy, if not, don't like don't read it, no one is forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #26

Ouchie For Jamie

*How it may interpret, no Jamie is not getting spanked, he’s actually suffering from something else. Frank knows he needs to help his son deal with this now or it will hurt a lot more. He can tell from the signs and also Jamie doesn’t seem like his energetic bity child like before, so it does raise eyebrows. Constipation, don’t like no one is forced to read this.

Frank was looking at his paper when Jamie comes in looking uncomfortable, and Frank suspected something. Garrett did point out, Jamie didn’t want to be breastfeed or be fed. Almost like he’s full.

Or something else.

Frank kneels to his two year old.

Frank says, “Bubba. Do you need?”

Jamie sobs, “No momma. It be ouchie for Jamie momma.”

Frank kiss his forehead, “Bubba it’s better to deal with now before bigger ouch.”

Frank picks up his son, two days, and probably now. Jamie groans, sobbing not liking this. Then carries him to the bathroom. An hour later, Jamie is on his chest, sobbing at the pain in his bottom.

Jamie sobs, “Momma me hurt.”

Frank kisses his forehead, “But it’s done, right angel?”

Jamie nods, miserable, as Frank rubs his back to avoid his bottom. Jamie is clean from his shower as he lays. Frank gives Jamie a tummy rub as he cries, not liking what happen. But Frank was able to give Jamie something with fiber.

He calm down and yawned, sleeping in his mommy’s arms, Garrett comes in to see Jamie in his arms.

Garrett asks, “Is he okay? He wouldn’t breastfeed from you.”

Frank nods, “It’s done, but I’m going to have make sure he goes and not holds.”

Garrett runs his hand through Jamie’s dirty blonde hair.

“Poor baby.”

Frank nods, “Cried before and after, I had to be gentle in the shower and for now he’s going to be okay. But I have to give him more fiber and told him he can’t hold it next time.”

Garrett nods.

A few days later, Frank was coming in, engorged and leaking. Jamie runs to his mommy’s arms. Jamie hugs him.

“Mommy, me go, no ouch for Jamie. Jamie no ouch.”

Frank hugs him, “That’s wonderful my little bite child.”

Jamie yawns, “Momma num nums.”

Frank sits Jamie as he jumps and waits as Frank unbutton his shirt and lets’ Jamie latch and drink his breastmilk.

While drinking Garrett and Mary came in.

Frank pats the side of Jamie’s bottom as he continues to drink.

Mary smiles, “Did it and is better.”

Garrett laughs, “Announced it as he was coming downstairs.”

Frank kisses his hand, “He’s back.”

Frank winces, “To being my little biter.”

Garrett smiles, “He sure is.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	27. Mini Shot #27 Danny's First Time Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Danny as a male carrier has a time that comes once a month, but this is his first time and he interprets it differently and thinks something else. Frank who had to deal with Jamie sleeping late has to assure his son it’s not what he thinks. Mensuration, don’t like, please don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, if enjoy, read and comment. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #27

Danny’s First Time Came

*Danny as a male carrier has a time that comes once a month, but this is his first time and he interprets it differently and thinks something else. Frank who had to deal with Jamie sleeping late has to assure his son it’s not what he thinks. Mensuration, don’t like, please don’t read.

Danny was getting ready to see that it’s close to school. While getting ready for school, he felt a pain in his abdomen and looks to see red water. He looks down scared and sobs.

He’s bleeding and could be dying, and wondered if his mom will call for help. While calling, he winced at the cramps.

Danny yells, “Mom I’m bleeding.”

Henry knocks, “Do you want me to get your mom?”

Danny sighs, “No I’ll die.”

Henry shakes his son, “Frank, you’re son’s menstruation is coming, he thinks he’s bleeding to death.”

Frank gets up, “I’ll talk to him pops. Sorry Jamie had a hard time sleeping, so for now I’ll talk to him.”

Henry looks to see Jamie kicking and rolling in his sleeping, according to Frank Jamie couldn’t sleep, so Frank had to rock him back and forth for two hours to get him to sleep. He never sits still in his sleep.

Frank knocks, “It’s mommy, can I come him?”

Frank hears sobbing, “Mommy.”

Frank comes in, “Oh, kiddo. You’re not dying. Since you’re a carrier like mom. Your time came. It only happens once a month.”

Danny sniffles, “I’m not dying.”

Frank wipes his eyes, “No darling. For now you’re fine. But I did get the napkin and Midol for you.”

Danny comes out, “Thanks mom.”

He winces and goes back to bed. Frank smiles, and wipes a tear, his eldest is growing up. Now having his first menstruation. Frank sits and calls for his son’s appointment.

He finds an appointment when Jamie comes up and asks for be fed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	28. Mini Shot #28 The Worst Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Danny has to have an exam every three months. But the first one is not so good, this the backstory as to what happen before Danny has Doctor Strange, who is Frank’s Doctor for so long. Now will he help Danny through this. Exam, warning added, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Add this, if enjoy, read and enjoy, if not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #28

The Worst Appointment Until The Second One

*Danny has to have an exam every three months. But the first one is not so good, this the backstory as to what happen before Danny has Doctor Strange, who is Frank’s Doctor for so long. Now will he help Danny through this. Exam, warning added, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

Danny was taken in, he wanted to do this like a big boy. He was waiting when the Doctor, who was texting, looks. Frank waited outside in the waiting area, while his Doctor was there to talk with Frank. He still had to have these, but was waiting since he’s on his time.

She says, “I’m Doctor Skinner and I’ll examine and give you a pap smear pelvic exam.”

Danny nods a bit scared.

Then she says, “For now I need you to change into this gown and I’ll be back.”

She seemed focus on her phone as Danny changes, getting worried, but hoped she’ll put it down. Danny waited in the gown and was waiting and waiting. When she finally came.

Skinner looks, “Okay, so I’ll move to get a scrap from you and that’s it. This speculum will be in.”

Danny nods, “It will be quick?”

Skinner sighs, “Sure. And here was go. Feet on the stirrups.”

He puts his feet and feels the metal speculum inside him and grunts hoping it will be quick. She goes back and forth to get the sample. When her phone goes off and she answers it.

Danny sobs, “This isn’t quick. Please this hurts.”

It was moved an inch causing Danny to sob and cry, this isn’t fun. Ten minutes later Doctor Strange hear sobbing and goes to see Frank’s son with the speculum inside him sobbing.

Doctor Strange, “Danny is it, I’ll remove this, gently, hold still son.”

Danny was sobbing when Doctor Strange gently removes it and sees he doesn’t have a tear, but he will be sore. That was nearly fifteen minutes. Frank had been worried and brought in when Danny started sobbing in his mom’s arms.

Skinner was looking at her phone, “Yes, I’m done.”

Doctor Strange, “You left a patient in with speculum inside for fifteen minutes. He was in tears. You know what I’ll deal with you later. Frank I am really sorry this happened.”

Frank says, “It’s okay, for now I’m going to comfort Danny.”

Danny sobs, “Mommy I don’t like this.”

Frank kisses his forehead, “It’s okay, mommy’s here. Mommy’s here.”

He holds his eldest son and carries him to the car, Danny was sobbing not wanting to let go of his mommy. Frank puts his jacket under him as they go home. Frank parks and carries Danny to the house.

When Henry returns, Danny was still sleeping.

Henry asks, “What happen?”

Frank says grimly, “Danny was left with the speculum in him for fifteen minutes. Doctor Strange was able to remove, there was no tears, but he was terrified pops. Cried himself to sleep.”

Henry rubs his son’s arm.

Frank sighs, he knows Danny will be having a painful time to go back.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	29. Mini Shot #29 Until The Second One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Frank and Strange want to make the second appointment within in his control. Then while examining, he follows Danny’s demands to be able to help him through this. He wants to be able to help Danny without hurting him further, exam warning add, please no harsh comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, don't like, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #29 

Until The Second One

*Frank and Strange want to make the second appointment within in his control. Then while examining, he follows Danny’s demands to be able to help him through this. He wants to be able to help Danny without hurting him further, exam warning add, please no harsh comments.

Danny was working on his homework, his mom helped him with what happen and he felt much better after a couple of months. Doctor Strange took over and Doctor Skinner was fired. Now she’s a Pharmacist.

He couldn’t believe his son suffered. But for now telling Danny, Doctor Strange said he wanted to meet with Danny to help him become more comfortable to come back.

Danny looks up, “Mom?”

Joe looks, “Danny it’s getting time.”

Danny was confused, “Time?”

Frank sits down, “Doctor Strange wants to meet with you to see what you want to be done with your next pelvic pap smear exam.”

Danny sobs and crawls under the table.

He sobs and pleads, “No mommy please don’t make me. Tell them I died. I don’t want to do it again. Mommy please no.”

Frank kneels, “Danny he wants to meet with you to let you decided what you want. He wants to help it become more comfortable for you.”

Danny curls and sobs, crying from the last time, and reluctantly came out. Frank hugs Danny, Joe nearly sobs, from seeing his big brother crying. Frank waits as his son sobs in his shoulder. He ended up crying himself to sleep.

The day came and Danny hugged his mommy tightly as Nurse comes out.

“Danny Reagan.”

Danny shakes as his mommy picks him up and carries him to Doctor Strange’s office.

Strange turns, “Frank, thank you for meeting here. I thought it would be more comfortable here.”

Danny hides behind his mommy.

Strange says, “Danny, Danny I’m Doctor Strange. I am you’re mom’s carrier Doctor.”

Danny doesn’t talk.

Frank says, “He’s shy, and scared.”

Strange nods, “Now I do want to give Danny the exam, but I’ll let him decide how it’s to be done.”

Danny finally talks, “Smaller speculum and a watch to promise it’s quick.”

Strange nods, “I’ll make sure your mom holds the watch and helps you through this.”

Danny nods, “I’ll try.”

Strange helps them as Danny changes, and nearly has a panic attack when he lays back. Strange has Frank start the watch as he does the speculum and collects the sample, and does it quickly and gently.

Frank looks, “Two minutes and thirty seconds quick Doctor.”

Danny is let up as he cries in his mom’s arms.

Frank rubs his back, “I’m here. I’m here.”

Strange looks, “Everything is good. The Doctor will prescribe you birth control.”

Danny nods.

Strange says, “For now, Frank I’ll have to make it now. Every time I examine Danny. I won’t do it without you here.”

Danny hugs his mom tightly. Then after that, Frank is taking Danny his pain medication for his time. Skinner was fired permanently because of what happen next.

Danny was puking in the bucket. Frank rubs his back, the pain medication, it turns out she gave him the one that made him puke. Doctor Strange made sure that Danny received the right prescription.

Danny lays down, “Mommy. Please tell me I won’t puke.”

Frank looks, “Not this time son. I made sure it’s the Midol.”

Danny nods, the next day he took one and he didn’t puke his breakfast, Jamie toddles down and Danny picks him up and kisses him on the forehead and hugs him.

Jamie just hugs back as Danny carries him to the living room, and the two watch tv.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	30. Mini Shot #30 Joe's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Joe as the second male carrier in the family knew this was going to happen. But he didn’t know when it would hit him. Then when it does hit he feels scared to see how the others will react. But this time he has the support of his mom and big brother through this. Mensuration warning added, please no harsh comments if you don’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy and read, if not, don't like, no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #30

Joe’s First Time

*Joe as the second male carrier in the family knew this was going to happen. But he didn’t know when it would hit him. Then when it does hit he feels scared to see how the others will react. But this time he has the support of his mom and big brother through this. Mensuration warning added, please no harsh comments if you don’t like it.

Joe was getting ready quickly and left for school. He was late and needed to get to school. He gets on the bus and into school, wincing in pain as he goes to class. He figures it’s nothing.

Until he felt something come between his legs and into his pants. He was playing when one kid laughs. Soon everyone was laughing at Joe.

He laughs, “Hey freak. Bloody Mary is hugging you.”

Joe is confused as he felt the pain and winced from the cramps. Danny suspected something, so he called his mom about checking on Joe. Joe felt his pants and nearly sobs.

His hand is slightly red.

He runs and nearly runs into his mom.

Joe sobs, “Mom….I..”

Frank kneels, “Son it’s like with Danny. You’re time.”

Joe groans, “Mom I’m messy.”

Frank explains, “That’s why I’m taking you home. May I have his homework?”

Teacher gives it and sends it to the office. Frank put something on the chair and let Joe sit as he goes home and showers. Getting the napkin on and a Midol. Frank was ready when his third youngest.

Joe sighs, “Thanks mom.”

He sits and starts on his homework. While working, Joe was sleeping after working hard. Jamie runs in and kisses his brother on cheek multiple times until Joe does a raspberry kiss on his face.

Jamie squeals and runs to his mom. Frank is glad but sad two of his boys are carriers like him. Henry smiles, but was also glad his father doesn’t know about Frank or the kids.

He sits as he watches Jamie jump and cheer. He smiles, they are all so happy, just like he had hoped. He then wonders if Jamie will be at the same time as his brothers.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	31. Mini Shot #31 Frank's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own this, this belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23, I am merely borrowed it, and for now this is what would happen if he has a different reaction. That and inspired by a clip was added to this, don’t like, just please no harsh comments please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add, if enjoy read, if not please no one is forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 31

Frank’s Reaction

*I do not own this, this belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23, I am merely borrowed it, and for now this is what would happen if he has a different reaction. That and inspired by a clip was added to this, don’t like, just please no harsh comments please.

Frank was going inside the hospital because he heard about what happen to a shoot of one of his officers. Jamie was coming out and so happy. He was wearing his scrubs and hospital jacket.

He goes to the Front Desk.

Jamie jumps with his arms on his mom’s shoulders.

He cheers, “Mom. I passed. I passed to be a Certified Trauma Surgeon. I can have control of the hours and such. I’m so happy mom.”

He continues to jump up in excitement.

Frank stands there stunned and confused, but Garrett instead smiles as his son hugs his mom.

Garrett smiles, “So you’re certified by the board.”

Jamie nods, “Yes dad I am.”

He hugs his dad. Then his phone goes off and it’s Joe telling him to come over. He hugs his dad and mom, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek. Jamie then settles down.

Jamie says, “I have to go bye mom.”

He says, “Love you both bye.”

Garrett laughs mentally, this is the first time Frank is stunned speechless as he takes Frank back to the car. Joe is wincing as he was walking to a treating room. Jamie walks to the room where Joe is.

Joe hisses, “Jamie I need help. Don’t not tell mom. I repeat. Do not tell mom.”

Jamie nods as Joe lowers his pants, showing his lace.

Jamie says, “Nice lace.”

Joe blushes, “Jamie please.”

Jamie lowers his lace, “What the hell?! Your ass is covered in burns. Hold on.”

Jamie goes to get treatment for the burns and returns and starts treating them.

Joe says, “We had sex. Okay, I accidently have bed marks, big difference. Renzulli is waiting for me Jay please.”

Jamie nods, “I won’t tell mom. For now I’m done. And man you have great marks on your ass.”

Joe winces, “Thanks, now I have to go to work.”

Jamie says, “Maybe not run so much. It looks like sex to extreme for you.”

Joe says, “Thanks.”

Jamie gives the stuff, “Before going to work and bed. Plus don’t do this again Joe.”

Joe nods.

Sunday dinner comes in and Jamie sits before turning to their mom, that is eating dinner but seems distracted.

Jamie says in a thick voice, “Mom please accept this. Don’t change my career.”

He was close to crying.

Frank smiles, “Son I was stunned speechless, because you surprised me and made me so proud of you.”

Jamie felt a few tears, “Really mom.”

Frank nods, “I’m proud of you son.”

Jamie hugs his mom, as Frank hugs back. Joe winces as he sits down and started to eat food. While they eat, Jamie talks about his occupation. Henry pats his shoulder and is proud of his grandson.

Joe is glad no one know about his sex injury.

Frank asks, “Joe why are you wincing?”

Joe thinks, ‘Oh crap.’

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	32. Mini Shot #33 Choice of Fun Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Again, this is something I didn’t own, but the idea inspired by. Danny was looking at a magazine and decided to this. Linda helps with the idea but later on Danny suffers from pain and needs to be taken in. But is the cause of this. Examinations, sex gone wrong. Please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this with warning added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy, if not, no harsh comments please.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 32

Choice of Fun Gone Wrong

*Again, this is something I didn’t own, but the idea inspired by. Danny was looking at a magazine and decided to this. Linda helps with the idea but later on Danny suffers from pain and needs to be taken in. But is the cause of this. Examinations, sex gone wrong. Please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this with warning added.

Danny was looking at the magazine when he reads something. Knowing the kids will not be home. Danny decided to get started and changes into his favorite robe.

While squatting over a pot making steam, Linda goes inside to see that Danny is over the steam pot. As the steam hits his part.

Linda says, “Do I want to know?”

Danny says, “It’s supposed to help improve our sex. I have recipe for the lotion. I got a bowl from mom’s house. Please.”

Linda smiles and kiss him, “Okay my sweet chief.”

Danny smiles, “I have to wait thirty minutes for the steam to finish on my part.”

Linda nods as they wait. Linda excited to see what Danny is planning for tonight. She looks to see the lotion will be ready when Danny is done with the steam. She waits and thirty minutes go by and she kisses him as she applies the lotion. 

They wait thirty minutes as Linda takes Danny to the bedroom, they sleep. Danny wakes up to burning pain, he doesn’t think of anything, wincing as he goes to work. The pain gets worse as Danny groans, it’s like he has to go to can, but hurts worse.

Maria comes in, “No case yet, but what’s happening?”

Danny groans, “I don’t know. Call Pfeier now.”

Maria nods and calls her, “Yeah, Danny is pain. He needs your help.”

Maria says, “She says to come in with. I’ll drive you there.”

Danny nods and winces from the pain as Pfeier brings Danny to the room.

She looks and asks, “What’s the problem?”

Danny says, “I have a burning sensation, it hurts.”

He groans.

Linda says, “It can’t be my finger, so maybe allergy reaction.”

Pfeier says, “I’ll apply a cortacor steroid to help. And might react more than an anti-histamine.”

Danny is given the medication, but it has little no effect, making Pfeier wonder what is causing Danny this much pain. She then thinks, nothing but there is no discharge or odor.

Pfeier says, “This is not what I expected for a bacterial infection and for now. The anti-histamine and cortacor steroid failed. At this point I need the whole story, any little details will help.”

Danny winces and groans, “I used a bowl I got from the house, it’s a plastic red bowl. But Linda mixed it.”

Jamie was coming in, “Red bowl? You were not supposed to use that.”

Danny frowns, “And why was I not supposed to use the bowl?”

Jamie says, “I made chili for the potluck and I used habanero peppers for it. The bowl wasn’t properly washed because I had my attention elsewhere.”

Pfeier nods, remembering what got his attention.

Pfeier says, “And that means.”

Danny groans, “What, that my brother is an idiot for leaving it on the drying rack.”

Jamie says, “Hey the water spread it so we’re both at fault here.”

Pfeier says, “I have a treatment. Linda get a tub Danny can fit in and here’s fifty. Buy all the whole milk. Maybe at least thirty gallons of milk.”

Linda nods, “I’m sorry baby.”

Danny nods, “It’s okay babe. For now this still hurts.”

He groans, as they get a tub and Jamie helps get the milk brought in as they move Danny to a private area when Frank comes by to see an injured officer when he sees Linda and Jamie bringing in milk.

Frank taps Jamie’s shoulder, “And the milk is for?”

Jamie says, “Mom, it’s for a cow.”

Frank smiles, “Cows drink water not milk.”

Jamie says, “A tiny cow.”

Frank laughs, “Son the laughter is funny, but why are you loading milk.”

Linda says, “Jamie hurry up. Danny needs that milk.”

Pfeier is pouring milk as Danny winces and groans, “Hurry.”

Pfeier notice, “Jamie waiting for dinner. Come on.”

Jamie brings in the milk with Frank’s help. Frank sees his eldest son groaning and wincing. Frank goes over.

He asks, “Danny, what’s wrong?”

Danny groans, “Mom you’re not supposed to be here. Come on this hurts.”

Pfeier pours the last milk, “Done. Okay Commando everyone but Linda out. Danny off with the clothes and undergarment.”

Danny quickly strips as he goes in the milk, wincing at the cold but moans at relief he was getting. A towel is rolled for his neck to help him stay comfortable.

Danny moans, “Oh gosh, thank you. Pfeier you and Linda are saints.”

Pfeier kneels, “I’m glad you’re okay, now the fatty particles in milk help so for now you’re milk bath is where you’ll be staying in for five hours. I called your Sargent, you’re taking the day off. Okay big guy?”

Danny nods, “Thanks.”

She kisses his cheek, “For now let this heal you.”

Danny nods.

Frank says, “Should I ask?”

Danny says, “Probably not.”

Linda hid Danny’s blue lace and sat with her husband, “Babe your skin looks fantastic and you look sexy in this tub.”

Danny feels his cheeks grow dark red, “Babe.”

Frank says, “I’m going. You going to be okay?”

Danny nods as Frank kisses his forehead and leaves. Danny sighs while sitting in the tub. Linda stays with him.

He wonders, “Does this mean no sex?”

Linda laughs, “When this treatment is done. I’ll have one waiting, at home. And I got your favorite handcuffs.”

Danny laughs as the two kiss.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	33. Mini Shot #33 My Suspect, No My Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The suspect is apprehended while it was Danny’s case, it’s still Jamie’s cuffs. But the problem is, is that the brothers are fighting over the suspect. The brothers fight and it takes one to help solve this problem, it is from the episode but with a few differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy, if not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 33

My Suspect, No My Suspect

*The suspect is apprehended while it was Danny’s case, it’s still Jamie’s cuffs. But the problem is, is that the brothers are fighting over the suspect. The brothers fight and it takes one to help solve this problem, it is from the episode but with a few differences.

Danny and Jackie are talking when Jamie brings in the suspect Leo Porter. Danny sees him and is excited about being able to finish early. Danny gets up and goes over.

Danny says, “I can go home early for dinner. Thank you Officer now I’ll take him.”

Jamie says, “What Danny he’s my collar. I arrested him.”

Danny says, “No I gave you the information and description. Plus location. I did all that minus drawing you a map kid. So that means my collar.”

Jamie says, “No my cuffs equals my collar.”

Danny turns to Renzulli, “No my collar. Tell him Sargent, am I right or am I right?”

Jamie pulls him, “He’s my collar Danny.”

Danny pulls him back, “Too bad, my case. My collar.”

Jamie pulls, “My collar.”

Danny pulls, “No my collar.”

Jamie pulls, “He’s my collar air head.”

Danny pulls, “Well my case so my collar book worm.”

Leo says, “How about I’m not one’s collar and let me go.”

Both Danny and Jamie say, “Shut up.”

And continue the tug of war. When Joe comes in to see Danny and Jamie are still playing tug of war with the suspect. Joe sighs, just like when they were kids. Except now it’s not toys they are fighting about, it’s a suspect.

Joe takes the suspect, books him and sends him in the interrogation room. Jamie and Danny are still arguing as Jackie and Renzulli are standing watching the argument.

Joe says, “Babe are they still arguing?”

Renzulli nods.

Jackie says, “I’ll be ready to interrogate, he is our collar, but-.”

Joe stops her, “That’s what started this tug of war. I have an idea.”

Joe drags Jamie to Renzulli, “Babe you get little butt for his tour.”

Jamie says, “Joe come on.”

Joe drags Danny to Jackie, “And you get big butt here. Go he’s in interrogation.”

Danny frowns, “My butt is not big. My wife digs it.”

Joe says, “That’s because she gets to get in your black lace, me and Jamie don’t. Take my big butt brother to interrogation before the suspect gets bored.”

Jackie laughs, “Let’s go Reagan.”

Danny complains, “My butt is not big, it’s perfect.”

Jackie says, “Well lets’ go interrogate the suspect.”

Danny sighs, “Let’s so I could home and see what Linda has surprised me with.”

Leo says, “So no more tug on me, no more having me choose who to go with. I see you both fight over what you both want.”

Jackie says, “He’s not lying on that.”

Danny sighs, “Can we get started. It’s Mother’s Day.”


	34. Mini Shot #34 The Trip To The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *From Mini Shot #9 Jamie’s picture. He is going to the zoo with his mom and dad. He was unable to go to the birthday party with his siblings. They decided to take him so he is able to do something with fun and excitement. Odd couple mentioned here, don’t like well, no one is forced to read this story. Also male lactation, don’t like don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy and read. If not, don't like, no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 34

The Trip To The Zoo

*From Mini Shot #9 Jamie’s picture. He is going to the zoo with his mom and dad. He was unable to go to the birthday party with his siblings. They decided to take him so he is able to do something with fun and excitement. Odd couple mentioned here, don’t like well, no one is forced to read this story. Also male lactation, don’t like don’t read.

Little Jamie was walking around, looking as his big brothers and sister leave. Danny and Joe were invited to a party. But Jamie was still too young for the party. He pouted not liking this.

Garrett picks up Jamie, who is rubbing his eyes, crying.

Joe holds Jamie in his lap, “I’m really sorry we can’t bring you Jay, but I promise I’ll bring you home cake from the party.”

Jamie sniffles, “Really?”

Joe nods, hugging his little brother. Jamie hugs Joe tight as he takes Jamie to Garrett, who holds him. Jamie buries his face in his shoulder. Feeling sad as Joe leaves, Jamie starts to cry again. Garrett rocks Jamie back and forth.

Frank returns and sees Jamie crying.

Frank hugs him, “What’s wrong my little bumblebee.”

Garrett says, “Jamie’s bummed he couldn’t go.”

Frank says, “It’s my day off and you work later. I thought maybe we could take him to the zoo. How about it my little bumblebee.”

Jamie nods, rubbing his eyes as Frank showers Jamie and puts him in overalls and his favorite green long sleeved shirt. Putting on his sneakers, they were ready as they leave.

Frank and Garrett take Jamie to the zoo where they look at the animals, Jamie laughs and points at them. It was fun until they got to the tigers, Jamie pressed his face despite the tiger roaring.

Then Frank got a picture of the three of them. They got something for all his siblings and Jamie got his favorite teddy bears clothes, so he dressed him like himself as they leave.

When they got home, Jamie hugs Garrett and Frank, “Thank you mommy, Uncle Garrett.”

Frank kisses his cheek, “You’re welcome baby boy.”

Danny and the two return, Jamie hugs Danny. Then Joe and Erin. He was rubbing his eyes, tired, so Frank unbuttons his shirt, letting Jamie latch and breastfeed. Wincing at Jamie’s bite.

Danny sees his teddy bear dressed in a different outfit, “What’s this?”

Garrett explains, “We took Jamie to the zoo, he got you these things.”

Danny says, “Thanks Jamie.”

Joe says, “Thanks Jay. I got you food and cake.”

Erin says, “And a goodie bag.”

Frank pats the side of bottom, “After his nap. He’s being feed kids.”

Danny looks, “Will that be me when I have a baby mom?”

Frank switches as Jamie bites, “And biting again. And yes as a male carrier you’re able to feed your child.”

Danny sighs, “Why?”

Frank explains, “It’s a way a mom is able to bond with his child.”

Danny nods as he gets up to start dinner when their dad comes home to help. Jamie feed, is burped as he sleeps in his mom’s arms. Garrett then looks and realizes it’s time to go.

Frank nods as the two kiss, giving Jamie a kiss on the forehead. While Frank got another kiss on the cheek.

Mary comes in, “Sorry we’re late Frank. Hi Garrett. For now I have to get dinner started.”

Garrett says, “I have to go bye.”

He kisses her cheek and she kisses his as he leaves, she sees Jamie sleeping peacefully in Frank’s arms. She kisses him and goes to make dinner. Jamie shuffles and sleeps holding tightly onto Frank.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	35. Mini Shot #35 Hayes's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Danny’s eldest daughter Hayes is a unique child that was born and this how she was given her name. It helps gives information about her life and what happen with Danny when he gives birth to her. Mpreg male laction. Don’t like don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, please enjoy, if not no harsh comments please no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 35

Hayes’s Backstory

*Danny’s eldest daughter Hayes is a unique child that was born and this how she was given her name. It helps gives information about her life and what happen with Danny when he gives birth to her. Mpreg male laction. Don’t like don’t read.

Danny was getting ready for school wincing at the pain in his back. He was currently nine months pregnant with his first child. Except this baby comes with surprises.

The burping lights.

But it was a surprise each time including being able to understand from Leo. White lighter, his baby is half white lighter. Like a guardian angel but with a few powers including being able to heal their mom from the womb.

He got a cut from his hand while making dinner when it healed, which surprised Danny. That doesn’t mean he’s going to try for an extreme injury to test how far his baby could heal. For now the baby is kicking his left side for attention.

He walks downstairs holding the railing to see that it’s getting time for breakfast and school. Mary helped put together their breakfast. It wasn’t easy to tell his family that his baby is magical.

How else would he explain the burn that was on his baby belly healing. While going to the table.

Mary kisses Danny on the cheek.

He says, “Hi dad. I’m sorry I couldn’t make breakfast, the baby had me pee every hour on the hour by bouncing on my bladder.”

Mary says, “It’s okay darling, for now I just made breakfast. Hungry?”

Danny nods.

Joe comes down, “Hey Danny, hi little Reagan.”

He hugs Danny’s baby belly. Jamie holding onto Joe’s hand kisses his baby belly and hugs the baby. Excited the baby kicks where Jamie’s head is. Jamie felt a thumb, Danny winces.

This must have been how mom felt while pregnant with them. Jamie is still hugging his baby belly. Danny finishes eating and hugs Jamie goodbye as best as he can with his baby belly.

Danny goes upstairs a few steps when he slips and falls downstairs causing Danny to groan and shake. He fell downstairs and started to pant, sobbing. One guy laughs at him.

Another says, “Hey, you okay?”

Danny sobs, “I fell.”

Guy helps him up, “Okay, up you go.”

He winces, and realizes it’s Hayes Stern, the football player. He cradles his baby belly, praying his baby is okay when Hayes tells the Front Lady what happen to Danny.

Danny looks his baby belly in the mirror and sobs from the bruises from when he fell. Front Nurse lets them go and he drives Danny to the hospital to the OBGYN and puts gel on his baby belly.

Wincing at the cold, Hayes helps rub his baby. Then Doctor Strange goes over his baby belly.

“Okay and everything is good. No placenta damage or anything to the baby. The baby is healthy.”

Danny pants, “No injury?”

Strange nods, “Consider this lucky you had help, but I want to keep you here for a few minutes. Your blood pressure is up.”

Hayes says, “I could stay with him.”

Strange says, “And thank this young man for taking you here.”

Danny says, “Thanks Hayes, why stay?”

Hayes shrugs, “Help a friend.”

Danny waits five minutes and his blood pressure lowered. Then Hayes helps him leave as they give him the picture of his unborn baby as Hayes takes Danny back to school. When he got out and winced, breathing, false contractions.

Hayes helps Danny upstairs as he goes to class wincing at the false pain. While helping he was asked to help Danny to take him to his classes. When he goes to his second class, he winced, thankful his classes are remaining in the first floor.

He groans, the false contractions keep coming, when Hayes sees.

He asks, “What’s going on?”

Danny winces as a pop goes inside him and sees a puddle forming underneath him. Danny sobs, his baby is coming and this hurts. Hayes rubs his back.

He says, “I’ll take you to the hospital.”

Danny nods as Hayes helps him into the car, using plastic bag to cover his seat as he is taken to the hospital. He calls his mom.

Frank says, “Yes son.”

Danny groans, “Mom the baby is coming.”

He groans from the intensity of the contraction. When he looks to see it’s raining. Hayes parks and helps him inside, groaning he cradles his baby belly. As Hayes explains that Danny is in labor.

Nurse says, “If he’s not dilated enough he has to wait outside.”

Hayes sighs as Danny is put in a wheelchair and is waiting, Hayes kneels and helps Danny breathe through the contractions. Danny shivers from the cold that Hayes puts his jacket letterman over Danny.

Danny says, “Thank you.”

He shivers as Hayes helps him letting him hold his hand as he breathes through his contraction. Danny wishes his mom was here to help him through the contraction.

Danny groans, “This hurts. Why haven’t they checked my dilation?”

Hayes says, “I’m not sure, for now just breathe.”

He nods, panting and sobbing through the contractions. When he looks to see the lights are out. But not the computers, so the then an hour later, Danny groans, these contractions are getting intense that he nearly puked.

Danny sobs, “Why are they not talking to me?”

He groans.

Hayes says, “Hey breath in and out. Okay.”

He pants like Hayes is showing him as they wait until the Nurse sees Danny ignoring him as they have less people. Danny groans, these contractions are getting closer.

Strange comes out, “I’ll take Danny Reagan now.”

Danny says, “I’m ouch, here.”

Hayes rolls him in, as he is changed into a gown, his girlfriend was there and was able to help. She volunteers there to help. While changing into the gown, Strange checks his dilation.

Strange says, “Eight centimeters.”

Danny groans as his parents come in. Danny hugs his mom, sobbing that he’s happy his mom and dad are there. Frank rubs his son’s back as he winces from the contractions.

Strange says, “Okay you’re close to giving birth Danny, for now just breath.”

Danny winces and groans, this hurts so much. Frank knows what his son is going through. He wanted to give birth on his knees, so as Strange gets ready, Frank and Hayes rubs his back.

Renesmee helps as Danny grunts, “I have to push damn it.”

Frank helps as Danny bears down, sobbing in pain as the baby starts to leave. Pushing and grunting as they all encourage him to push until he is pant because the baby’s head need to move on their own.

Screaming and sobbing as the baby’s head leaves. He bears down hard, sobbing as he felt the baby turn and continue. He felt the baby as he bears down one last time, screaming at the white hot searing pain as the baby is caught.

Danny winces as he sobs hearing his baby cry, the bed is cleaned as Frank and Mary clean their son. And let him bond with his baby that cries reaching for him.

Strange smiles, “You have a sweet baby girl.”

Danny cradles his daughter. Brown eyes looking at her momma as she latches and breastfeeds. He had the perfect name.

Hayes watches as the little one is suckling as she holds her momma’s finger.

Danny says, “I want to name her after you, if I can?”

Hayes nods.

“Hayes Catlin Renesmee Reagan.”

Renesmee says, “That is very kind, thank you Danny.”

She hugs him one arm as little Hayes is switched, drinking his milk. He smiles, and kisses her tiny hand. His baby girl is here.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	36. Mini Shot #36 Failed Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Hayes was two years old, when a desperate woman wanted to take Danny’s baby. But the plan was flawed and didn’t involve Frank coming home to see his granddaughter. Hayes annoyed goes to bed, but where? Kidnapping attempt failed, don’t like don’t read. Male lactation, again, don’t like, don’t read please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, still enjoy, if not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 36

Failed Kidnapping

*Hayes was two years old, when a desperate woman wanted to take Danny’s baby. But the plan was flawed and didn’t involve Frank coming home to see his granddaughter. Hayes annoyed goes to bed, but where? Kidnapping attempt failed, don’t like don’t read. Male lactation, again, don’t like, don’t read please.

Danny was helping clean the dishes and put it away as Hayes comes to his side, pulling on his pant leg. Danny picks up Hayes at his hip as she holds her teddy bear wearing a little unicorn costume.

She yawns, “Momma me sleepee.”

She rubs her eyes and starts to cry as Danny cleans her and puts her in her pajamas and holds her in her rocking chair as she latches, biting causing him to wince.

But her bite lessens as she gulps his milk and burps as she sleeps. Danny ends up sleeping on the couch as Hayes sleeps in her Pak-n-Play. Then while the two sleep, a lady picks the lock and takes Hayes out and leaves quickly. Frank was coming home when he sees this and holds his gun out.

“Make another step now.”

She wanted to have the baby, who wakes up, annoyed as the lady puts her down and Frank arrest her, she while they were occupied orbs to her Uncle Jamie’s room. Sleeping in his bed, Jamie cuddles near his niece as the two sleep.

Frank has two cops take her away as he picks up her teddy bear and winces from his son’s loud snoring. While going to bed, he sneaks to see Hayes sleeping with her Uncle Jamie. Frank kisses both their foreheads.

Danny wakes up and panics, running around to find her as Jamie and Hayes are picked up by Frank. Both use the bathroom as Danny sobs trying to find Hayes. Hayes is held as Frank dresses them.

He showered earlier. And takes them downstairs, Hayes watches as Danny sobs to his father.

Frank takes Hayes to Danny and Danny hugs her, giving her kisses and hugs.

Mary says, “She was with Jamie?”

Frank nods, “Lady tried to kidnapped her, for now she’s going to jail.”

Danny sobs, “Baby girl I’m glad your safe.”

She sits, wiping her momma’s eyes as Danny unbuttons his shirt and lets Hayes latch and breastfeed from him. Frank does the same with Jamie. Both wincing from the bites.

After feeding Hayes he goes to the rocky chair, holding her and kissing her cheek as he keeps her in his arms. As she yawns and sleeps in her momma’s arms.

Danny lets his daughter suckle his finger as she continues to sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	37. Mini Shot #37 Nikki's Fast Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Erin and Jack are excited about the baby growing inside Jack. The two wait as their daughter grows and lives. She sees and understands this must have been how their dad watched as they all grow and was born from their mom. Mpreg, graphic labor, male lactation, don’t like, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy, if not, please, no one is forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 37

Nikki’s Fast Arrival

*Erin and Jack are excited about the baby growing inside Jack. The two wait as their daughter grows and lives. She sees and understands this must have been how their dad watched as they all grow and was born from their mom. Mpreg, graphic labor, male lactation, don’t like, don’t read.

Erin was working when she looks at the ultrasound, it was their baby that is living inside Jack. She knows their marriage isn’t perfect but she loves their baby that’s living inside Jack.

For now he’s sleeping on their couch in her office. He looked so peaceful as he sneezes and scratches the left side of his belly. She smiles, just like when her mom was pregnant with Joe and Jamie.

Probably with Danny too.

While waiting, she looks to see he’s currently sleeping. And taking maternity leave starting today. The next day she and Jack come in with Jack pacing back and forth.

She says, “Darling you okay?”

Jack nods, “Just pacing for now how’s the case? I promise it’s not someone I’m defending.”

She kisses him. And goes to give a paper to McCoy when she comes back to see him pacing and cradling his baby belly. She wonders why he’s pacing.

Until he stops, “Sorry I just seem to need to pace.”

Then groans in pain, kneeling on the floor as he felt a pop inside causing water to gush from between his legs to the floor. Jack grunts and screams, she helps him to the couch.

Quickly removing his pants, she sees the baby is coming. Then while quickly sterilizing her hands as she is stunned. The baby is crowning, she has him pant to let the baby’s head move. Jack muffles his scream with the pillow as he bears down. Pushing as the baby turns and moves until by the fourth push. The baby is caught.

Erin is stunned, ten minutes their baby is born. Crying and sobbing from being brought from their comfy home. Erin sobs, as she holds their daughter and wraps her in a blanket.

Erin sobs, “She’s beautiful Jack.”

Jack sobs as he holds his baby girl. Who is given to her mom. The two kiss as they hold her. McCoy congratulates the new parents as Jack unbuttons his shirt letting their daughter have skin to skin contact while being breastfeeding his daughter.

Erin looks at their daughter.

He is taken and checked in as they bond with her. While feeding her later they decided to name her.

Erin says, “Nicole Elizabeth Reagan Boyle?”

Jack nods as he holds their daughter’s finger while breastfeeding her.

“I love it. Hi Nikki.”

Nikki coos as she is being held and cuddling with her mom and sees as her father lets her hold her finger. The two cuddle their baby girl as she sleeps on her mom’s chest listening as his heartbeats echo and help her sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	38. Mini Shot #38 Even Fussy Babies Need Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayes misses her father and wanted some time with her. Except one family member dislikes magic. Leaving Danny to comfort and help cheer his daughter up, then one person is able to cheer her up. No warnings, for now, don’t like, don’t read, enjoy the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy this story. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 38

Even Fussy Babies Need Air

*Hayes misses her father and wanted some time with her. Except one family member dislikes magic. Leaving Danny to comfort and help cheer his daughter up, then one person is able to cheer her up. No warnings, for now, don’t like, don’t read, enjoy the story.

Danny was feeding Hayes her lunch. It wasn’t easy because this stuff he’s trying doesn’t seem to appeal to her. He watches as she turns her head to the move away from the food.

Danny says, “Try for mommy.”

Hayes knows it’s not as good as the food her momma provides. Danny tries it and spits it on the bowl where food is.

Danny says, “This food is crab cakes. Wow it’s horrible.”

Leo orbs in, “I’m sorry darling.”

Danny and Leo kiss.

“It’s okay and I’m happy to see you. I’m sorry it’s just I’m giving our daughter food that is crab cakes.”

He kneels, “I wanted to see how you and Hayes are doing. Plus I maybe an elder but just watching you both from a distance is not as good as holding her. I sometimes hold her after you had breastfeed her and put her to sleep.”

Danny laughs as he watches Leo spend time with Hayes. He loves how happy she is with both her parents. He tickles under her right arm. Causing her to laugh and smile as he makes faces and plays with her as she puts the toy for him playfully bite. Causing her to laugh.

Then they hear, “I will intern at two places to prove I can do it. My coffee and hello to everyone.”

Leo is heartbroken, “I shouldn’t have come. They don’t like magic.”

He orbs.

Danny says, “No please don’t babe-.”

Hayes starts crying not liking that daddy left, while trying to comfort her, he looks to see it’s Erin. Danny nearly cries from his daughter’s cries as she holds his index finger. The other voice is in the kitchen grabbing coffee to drink. He takes her out to comfort her.

Erin says, “What’s wrong sweetie pie?”

Danny rocks her while she cries her little face has tears.

He sighs, “She misses daddy.”

He is able to calm her down while rocking her back and forth, but knows for now she needs to be taken for a walk. He gets her sweater on and beanie. The elf nanny comes in.

“Fussy babies need fresh air. I’ll take this little angel.”

Danny nods, “Perfect. I’ll get my jacket.”

He puts her in her blue stroller.

Carol says, “Nonsense. I’ll take this little one for a walk.”

He straps her in, “Okay, I have on relative who has a disagreement of magic. Cover your ears.”

Carol says, “I’ll always keep her warm.”

Danny gives her a beanie.

“For your ears, for now I hope this is okay.”

She smiles, “This is perfect, thank you.”

He kisses Hayes on the cheek, who kisses her mommy, as Carol goes to talk Hayes for a walk. He looks to see that familiar face come in and wave bye as they leaves. Danny sighs and sees a flower from Leo as it orbs in discreetly.

He smiles “Oh Leo.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	39. Mini Shot #39 Bonding With Leo And Hayes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Danny have a small domestic moment with Hayes. It maybe small but it is perfect for both of them. Right now Leo enjoys watching Danny be a wonderful mother to his daughter Hayes. Sometimes it’s the little things that are as important as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still adding this, enjoy and read, if not, no one is forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 39

Bonding With Leo And Hayes

*Leo and Danny have a small domestic moment with Hayes. It maybe small but it is perfect for both of them. Right now Leo enjoys watching Danny be a wonderful mother to his daughter Hayes. Sometimes it’s the little things that are as important as well.

Leo is getting ready to sit but watches as Hayes in his arms rubs her eyes, crying from being tired as Danny takes her.

He sits down, unbuttoning his shirt as she latches and starts to breastfeed her. He watches and holds her finger as she gulps and drink. Leo smiles as they watch Hayes drink.

Danny says, “She’s going to take a nap soon, for now. I’m just feeding her.”

Leo smiles as she is switched and Danny could feel her mouth finish as he burps her as she sleeps on her dad’s chest. Danny wipes himself and buttons his shirt up. He loved watching Danny breastfeed their daughter and bond with the two of them.

Leo puts Hayes in her Pak-n-Play to sleep. As Leo lets Danny sleep on his chest.

Danny smiles, “This is perfect.”

Leo kisses Danny, “It is.”

The two sleep with their daughter as she sleeps suckling her thumb and index finger. It was a small moment of content with domestic bliss. With two of them, it may be at the Reagan house, but to Danny it was perfect.

Frank comes in to see the three of them sleeping more two as Hayes stretches her little arms. Frank kneels and picks her up and tickle her causing her to laugh silently as he holds her.

“For now let’s have fun.”

She smiles excitedly as he takes her to the tables. Then tickles her while she laughs and plays with her and her favorite teddy bear dressed like Dean from Supernatural.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	40. Mini Shot #40 The Odd Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sam and Danny are in an odd couple relationship with Linda. Danny sometimes needs comfort and assurance that he can do it. He even flirts with Danny giving him his pet name ‘Little marine’. The two have a moment and it questions what Linda will do when she sees them. No warning, minus the odd couple. Don’t like, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy and read, if not don't read, don't comment

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 40

The Odd Couple

*Sam and Danny are in an odd couple relationship with Linda. Danny sometimes needs comfort and assurance that he can do it. He even flirts with Danny giving him his pet name ‘Little marine’. The two have a moment and it questions what Linda will do when she sees them. No warning, minus the odd couple. Don’t like, don’t read.

Sam was visiting when he notice Danny was distracted, probably because he has to escort and babysit a criminal. A criminal who has nothing to lose but Danny does and hugs Danny from behind. 

Sam smiles, “I was right you don’t look like you’ve had kids little marine.” 

Danny blushes, “I have two, two boys. Not one girl.” 

Sam feels his flat abdomen with both hands, “Nope you don’t. Damn Linda was right, your ass feels like a nickel could be bounced off.” 

Danny blushes, “Stop it, my mom is in the living room.” 

He adds, “With my grandpa.” 

Sam sighed, “How’s Linda? I was right, marriage looks good on you little marine.” 

He smiles, “She makes me feel special just like you do.” 

He holds Danny’s hands and kisses his knuckles, “You are special little marine. Very special little marine.” 

Danny smiles, “Your special too.” 

Sam kisses Danny lower him while holding his rear. He then gets excited and puts Danny on the table and lets him sit as they continue to kiss. Linda comes in and sees the two kissing. 

Sam blushes, “Sorry Linda.” 

Linda smiles and kisses her husband’s dark red cheek, “Have fun. I’ll be talking with your mom and grandpa.” 

He stops her and gives her a kiss and since his legs are wrapped around Sam’s waist she spanked him and left. Sam puts him on the table and the two continue to kiss until Frank clears his throat. Danny buries his face in Sam’s chest hiding his blush.

Frank sighs, “Son they invented hotel rooms.” 

Sam says, “Not yet. Come on little marine. Time to go home.” 

Danny nods as Sam carries him to Linda’s car with his face buried in Sam’s neck. Henry laughs as they watch the two leave. 

Like Mother, Like Son. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	41. Mini Shot #41 Here's Our Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is overdue and wanting his baby to come. Danny offers to help with spicy food that he loves to make and help his brothers and sister. While the gumbo at first didn’t help to work, it did later on. Joe and Renzulli have a little one to love and spoil. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like, warning added, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy, if not, no harsh comments no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 41

Here’s Our Girl

*Joe is overdue and wanting his baby to come. Danny offers to help with spicy food that he loves to make and help his brothers and sister. While the gumbo at first didn’t help to work, it did later on. Joe and Renzulli have a little one to love and spoil. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like, warning added, don’t read.

Joe winces as he sits down, he was five days overdue from his due date. Anthony was working, so sex was out of the question. 

So he asked Danny for help. 

Danny decided spicy gumbo with rice to help induce labor. Joe goes over, and sits down, grunting as he sees Danny cooking in the kitchen. Danny always was the family chef besides their mom. 

Danny was cutting vegetables and while cooking, Joe sighs, wishing the baby would come already. He was cradling his baby belly. He and Anthony are expecting a girl, and Joe wanted to name her Dinah, Dinah Sofie Reagan Renzulli. For now Dinah is being stubborn and didn’t want to leave her momma. 

Danny was nearly done when he got the rice out from being cooked. And served Joe a good size bowl of his spicy gumbo with sweet rice. 

Joe finished it and loved it and got a second bowl. Nothing. He sobs, why can’t this baby come out. Until an hour later, he winces from pain, and paced for nearly two hours. 

Anthony comes in, “What’s wrong with my little cop?” 

Joe winces, “These false contractions keep kicking my ass and the baby won’t come. Please tell Dinah to come.” 

Anthony rubbed his back as he paces until one in the morning, when he groans, the false contractions were getting intense. Until he groans, and grips his husband’s hand. 

Joe groans, “Babe I think Danny’s gumbo worked, the baby is coming.” 

Anthony times, “Twenty minutes apart.” 

Joe groans, “I think we can wait, it’s too early to go to the hospital.” 

Anthony nods as he helps Joe walk back and forth until he wanted a cold shower, so Anthony got him out of his clothes and helped him in the shower as Joe cradles his baby belly. While showering he felt a pop and water gush.

Joe grunts, “My water broke, babe the baby is coming sooner.” 

Anthony helps Joe clean up and change into sweats and his shirt as they got the suitcase and Anthony called for an ambulance. They got there and helped Joe onto a stretcher, taking him in. 

Paramedic removes his sweats as they put a blanket over him, the lower half. 

Joe sobs, “I’m scared babe.” 

Anthony kisses him, “I’m here.” 

Paramedic puts his two fingers in, Joe squirms as the feel of his two fingers. 

Paramedic removes, “Seven centimeters, really close.” 

Joe grunts as they take him to the maternity ward, where he is placed in the water bath. Joe sobs with each contraction, until it got to the fully dilation.

Doctor looks, “Perfect on the next contraction give me a big push okay Joe?” 

Joe sobs and on the next contraction sobs as he bears down, screaming as Dinah starts to leave his body. Panting and screaming as the white hot searing contractions hit him. 

He pushed until he was told to pant. Cursing in Chinese, he pants, sobbing and yelling as the baby’s head leaves. 

Then bears down hard as the baby’s body turn and shoulder comes out. 

Another shoulder. 

Doctor, “One last push.” 

Joe sobs, “No I can’t, how big is she to split my body and-.” 

He grunts as he bears down hard, screaming as the baby is out of his body and the doctor catches her and pulled her up. Dinah cries not liking this. Joe sobs with his daughter as Anthony lowers his smock to let Dinah have skin to skin contact. Skin sun kissed from her messy hair of black hair. 

She yawns, revealing her blue eyes. Joe sobs as the Doctor checks, no tears and then they put Joe in his own room as he holds Dinah, who holds his finger, with her little hands. 

Joe sobs, “Hi Dinah. Anthony she’s so cute.” 

She pouts as she latches, breastfeeding from her mom, biting as he winces. He smiles as she breastfeeds from her momma. Anthony kisses his forehead and holds her finger after she lets go of her momma. 

Anthony smiles, “As sweet and beautiful as her momma.” 

Joe yawns as he switches and lets his baby girl breastfeed from her. He smiles, she is the best of both of them. 

Joe smiles, “Hi Dinah. You are loved and will be protected by your mom and dad.” 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	42. Mini Shot #42 T.C. And Erin First Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.C. is moving be able to move on from Jordan’s break up with Erin. The two meet with her mom having a baby. As the two talk, they learn about each other. They are going to be able to meet again, but it’s a never knowing to know what will happen. Mpreg, warning added, don’t like, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add, enjoy, if not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 42

T.C. And Erin First Meet

*T.C. is moving be able to move on from Jordan’s break up with Erin. The two meet with her mom having a baby. As the two talk, they learn about each other. They are going to be able to meet again, but it’s a never knowing to know what will happen. Mpreg, warning added, don’t like, don’t read.

TC Callahan was getting ready for work. Ever since he and Jordan split he’s never been able to find romance. TC was working when he notices the Commissioner was being brought in for his eighth month pregnancy check. 

TC, “Commissioner how are you doing?” 

He’s checking blood pressure, “You’re blood pressure is a little up. But should go down. How’s the baby doing?” 

Frank rubs his baby belly, “Kicking me for attention like their big brother Jamie would. For now I’m okay.” 

Garrett knocks, “May I come in.” 

TC, “And you’re the husband, come on in. I was just starting on the ultrasound.” 

Frank sits back as TC lifts his shirt, revealing his baby belly, as TC lowers his pants and shows his garments. 

Frank blushes, “This stays in here.” 

TC nods, “Did not see anything and anything stays in here. Okay now this will be cold but brace yourself.” 

Frank shivers, as TC uses it, “Wow, here’s the little one. Now the baby is healthy, and doing good.” 

Frank nods as TC wipes the gel and lowers his shirt. TC knows Frank because he has seen Frank as the best Commissioner ever. TC an army medic while he helped his officers and vets as well. While the two talk. Erin comes in. 

TC says, “This is not for the public audience, please leave.” 

Erin frowns, “I’m his daughter Erin Reagan who are you?” 

TC says, “Doctor Callahan, for now I just finished checking your mom and he’s going to be fine. Commissioner Reagan.” 

Frank says, “Frank, I’m off duty.” 

TC nods, “Frank you’re doing okay and it’s TC.” 

Frank nods, “Thank you TC, can I help you Erin?” 

Erin nods, “Yes for now I wanted to check on my mom.”

Frank says, “I'm fine Erin and so is the baby. For now I have to go. TC." 

TC, “Frank, and Erin it was nice to meet you but I have to go." 

She is curious, “You're treating my mom and talked with him." 

TC, “Just talking I'm ex-army medic. I served in Afghanistan, Iraq and did a little time in Fallujah." 

Erin nods, “What's it like working with the vets?" 

TC walks as she watches him work, “Helping Vets who need help and someone to relate too. I enjoy helping including Doctor Strange with your brother it's been a while since I saw him. “

Erin nods, “Thank you for your service.”

TC, “Thank you and hold still." 

He pulls a paper airplane taped to her back, “This yours." 

She laughs, “Danny he did that. When he gets bored he sometimes tapes those to our backs." 

TC refolds it into a flower, “Much better." 

She smiles, “Thank you. And this is beautiful.”

TC, “If you want to hear more about my service my lunch break is now." 

Erin, “I'd like that." 

The two were talking and TC thought it was cool that she is ADA as she talks about old cases. 

Keeping the conversation light. While talking about many things. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	43. Mini Shot #43 The Day Magic Died Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is close to having his baby. But the problem is, is that Danny has a condition and is waiting to see what his treatment is. Despite what happen, the three brothers bond over a wiccan holiday coming up for them. Linda and Penn help get ready for the baby. Mpreg, medical condition, warning, don’t like, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy this story, don't like, don't read. No harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 43 

The Day Magic Died Part I

*Danny is close to having his baby. But the problem is, is that Danny has a condition and is waiting to see what his treatment is. Despite what happen, the three brothers bond over a wiccan holiday coming up for them. Linda and Penn help get ready for the baby. Mpreg, medical condition, warning, don’t like, don’t read.

Joe was looking at the aurora borealis lights that are pretty. Danny is thirty-three weeks pregnant with his baby boy. 

Or so he thinks. 

Danny comments, “It's more brighter at least fifty more percent than an hour ago." 

Jamie sighs happily, “Magic and science with the fairy tale stories explain it is wonderful. “

Joe looks, “With science the ions speed with the earth's magnetic field and collide with air molecules. But you knew that Jay.”

Jamie nods as Joe sits near Danny cradling his pregnant baby belly. 

Joe sits, “Am I the only one that finds it weird for the Aurora Borealis to happen before the Wiccan Festival of Flights? “

Danny thinks, “I've been busy planning for the baby's arrival I forgot tomorrow is the Sabbath that and the boys forgot to remind me.”

Joe nods, “A time for renewal and growth." 

Danny groans, “Don't say growth my son grows enough inside me as it is. I swear it will be harder to get out of this chair. “

He shivers. 

Joe says, “Is that a shiver? I think it was, get that big butt inside." 

Danny sighs, “I'm fine and I feel like a million bucks." 

Jamie says, “You weren't so much a million bucks when you were bent over the tub puking your guts up. “

Danny assures, “All the signs of pregnancy along with gas, pee constantly and puking." 

Jamie winces, “Sounds like fun." 

They hear a clank as a golden egg drops from a goose that moves inside causing Danny to think. 

“You would think the magical community to send something for reasonable for the baby and not this.”

Jamie thinks, “Clearly." 

Danny nods. 

Joe picks up the golden egg, “Mine to make a ring with." 

Danny laughs, “You are not keeping that thing." 

The three see Penn and Linda jump yelling, “Goose goosey." 

Danny laughs with his brothers as the two miss catching the goose, Penn made a place for them. Then the two come out after putting them in the basement area. 

Danny says, “As much as I love these gifts and show. Mom is coming tomorrow and it’s nice to see him. “

Jamie says, “Yep he has no problem with magic while for now Dad is still adjusting to being white lighter and husband to mom." 

Joe nods, “Maybe Linda and Penn can get the policy for gift returning." 

Penn and Linda come out. When they get a summoning from the elders. 

Linda sighs, “What do they want this late?" 

Danny grunts as Jamie helps him up. 

“I don't know but checkup and come back later. I want to go upstairs to bed." 

Danny got a bit dizzy and his vision blurred. 

“Or downstairs is nice”

Danny blacked out after that, as Jamie and Joe catch him. Linda and Penn try to heal him. 

Jamie says, “Linda do something." 

Linda is stunned, “I don't know if I can't heal him. It's not working.”

Jamie decides, “Hospital then." 

The four of them carry Danny to the car to the hospital where they took Danny to a room. Fetal monitor wrapped around his baby belly as they take blood and urine to look for the problem. 

Danny wakes up, Jamie is sitting next to him as Linda sits in the chair near them. 

Jamie says, “You scared us Danny." 

Danny rasps, “I scared myself too sputnik. Guess I'm not so invincible as I thought. “

Joe felt bad, “Or be better midwives and take better care of you and-.”

Danny stops him, “Stop it's me. I thought this was like my first two pregnancies and despite you telling me to slow down on my work cases. I didn't its my fault." 

Linda rubs his baby belly, “Stop it's not your fault. We are in uncharted territory with your pregnancy. The elders said this was a unique baby and anything could happen. Let's not forget that.”

Doctor knocks, “How are you feeling Detective Reagan?" 

Danny answers, “A little tired and weak.”

She comes in, “I have your tests and your chart only shows you had a pelvic pap smear nearly eight months ago. Your chart is outdated when are you due?" 

Danny answers, “Six weeks later." 

Doctor is stunned, “You don't go to Doctor Strange as your OBGYN anymore?" 

Joe explains, “We're training to be midwives under his guidance." 

Linda explains, “We have been seeing different forms of medical practitioners." 

Doctor says, “Well I am open to all forms of healing but a male carrier should have had ultrasounds and blood work, especially in your third trimester. A medical Doctor would have caught your condition much sooner. “

Danny nearly sobs, “My condition? What condition, my last two pregnancies had no problems." 

Doctor explains, “Toxemia. It's a form of high blood pressure. Do you deal with any form of unusual stress? “

Joe whispers, “Have you met us?" 

Danny says in a thick voice, “Is it serious?" 

Doctor explains, “Toxemia can restrict blood flow, food and oxygen to the placenta. It can result in a small baby, premature delivery or other complications. None of which you should worry about now.”

Danny nearly sobs hearing what's happening to his baby boy. 

She continues, “Most pregnant people have responded to the treatment." 

Danny nods, “So give me the treatment." 

She explains, “The treatment involves a low sodium diet, stress free relaxing and plenty of bed rest. Do this and the symptoms will reverse." 

Danny nods as the Doctor leaves. 

Linda says as she rubs his baby belly, “That's why it's not just physically but physiological as well." 

Danny was sobbing about what's happening to the baby boy as Jamie hugs his big brother, kissing the side of his head as he cries. Both rubbing his baby belly until Danny goes to sleep. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	44. Mini Shot #44 The Day Magic Died Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is brought home to relax because he needs to relax. While relaxing is something, magic had left. Right now they are trying understand what is going on and need to be able to save magic. Mpreg, warning added, don’t like. No one is force to read this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy, if not, no one is forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 44

The Day Magic Died Part II

*Danny is brought home to relax because he needs to relax. While relaxing is something, magic had left. Right now they are trying understand what is going on and need to be able to save magic. Mpreg, warning added, don’t like. No one is force to read this story.

Linda got his bright blue long sleeved shirt and pants that stretch at the waist and sneakers. 

She is there when they let him out of the IV lines and fetal monitor. Linda helps him change into clothes as Danny hugs Linda, who rubs his back. 

She then drives him home. Jamie and Joe get his room ready hear the door open and go downstairs to see that Linda is helping him out of his jacket. 

Joe says, “Welcome home big bro or should we say your queen." 

Jamie and Joe hug him. Danny felt a bit smothered by them. 

Jamie adds, “We turned your room into the royal palace.” 

Linda jokes, “I’ll take you there my sweet queen.” 

Danny moved forward with Jamie and Joe holding him.

“Enough or it’s off with your heads. Please no special treatment.” 

Jamie rubs his baby belly, “Danny please let us help you.”

Joe says, “Dan Jay is right, we are going to give you solitude and serenity and-.” 

Danny laughs, “Let me guess the geese are the butlers.” 

Linda said, “I guess we missed one. But how?” 

Jamie says, “What about going to see the elders for the magical gift returning policy.” 

Danny assures them, “I won’t let this affect me for the sake of my baby boy. For now I guess I should maybe read a case-.” 

Linda pulls him upstairs, “I don’t think so, for now upstairs sweetie.” 

He sighs as she pulls him upstairs and walks behind him as he got more upset. While removing his shirt, with her help, she lowers his pants and sees he’s holding his baby belly. Linda gets his favorite shirt and sweatpants and socks for him to wear with boots. 

Danny sighs, “I knew it. I am a bad mom.”

Linda says, “Why?”

Danny groans, “How about if we followed my damn instincts to go to the doctors. But no, my brothers had to be the midwives. Who needs a doctor?! But in all the drama, we forgot one important thing.” 

Linda waits.

Danny sighs, “Exactly what is best for the baby and now I have a crap condition that is hurting the baby. I could have avoided this had I gone to the hospital.” 

Linda waits, “And what is your motherly instincts say now?” 

Danny says, “To have our son at the hospital, but what if he comes out with swaddling orbs?” 

Linda and Danny kiss. 

“We’ll draw from that bridge after the baby comes for now you need to relax.”

Linda backs up into a vase and before Danny could freeze it. Linda stopped him and decided to explain.

Linda ,”Honey maybe for now no magic. Just to relax.”

Danny says, “And that mess wouldn’t.”

She cleans it up as the phone goes off and Danny answers the phone. While he answers, she finishes and was able to toss it away.

Danny is stunned, “It’s you’re charge. I take it you didn’t orb over.”

She lies, “Yep, to help you babe.”

Danny nods as she two kiss and she talks to him. It turns out the magic is out. And the magic is needed to be retrieved. The two go to see that they need to get back.

Before they take the baby after Danny gives birth.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	45. Mini Shot #45 The Day Magic Died III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny doesn’t know what’s going on. But when he does something unexpected happens. Danny goes into labor, which means that they have to not only save himself but also the baby. Mpreg, warning, don’t like don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, don't like, don't read. Enjoy it and read if like.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 45

The Day Magic Died III

*Danny doesn’t know what’s going on. But when he does something unexpected happens. Danny goes into labor, which means that they have to not only save himself but also the baby. Mpreg, warning, don’t like don’t read.

Danny was waiting as his wife comes back in, the help leaves them for a magical moment.

Danny smiles, “And I maybe on bed rest, but I’m not an idiot. So whatever it is. I can take it.”

Linda sighs, “Fine, magic is lost so your brothers are going to the evil demons for a solution so easy.”

Danny sighs, “I see maybe I’ll blow you to pieces.”

Nothing.

Linda sighs, “See baby.”

Danny pales when he felt a pop inside and water gushes between his legs and he knows he’s not peeing. And felt hot tears stream down his face as he realizes. Linda thinking he’s scared about his magic.

Linda assures, “Babe it’s okay we have a plan and-.”

Danny sobs, “No baby. My water just broke.”

Linda helps by changing the bed sheets quickly as Danny cradles his baby belly, groaning with the contractions with each pain. Linda helps him change into new clothes. His mom helps with Danny’s grandfather get Danny ready.

Linda gets a call from across the road, so Linda deals with that. Henry goes with the caretaker, who stabs him. Frank helps his son who goes back on the bed. She waits as Frank comes out and is smacked knocking him out.

Danny waits and a demon returns.

Danny growls, “Who the hell are you?”

He states, “I’m here for your baby so get ready and push.”

Danny glares, “Like hell I-,”

Danny screams in pain from the contraction, they were getting stronger, as he felt the urge to push the baby. He forced himself to ignore. Danny felt his body heat up as they got closer.

Danny knocks her out with the flower vase, and leaves, groaning as the contractions got intense and went left.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	46. Mini Shot #46 The Day Magic Died Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is in place as Joe and Jamie are getting improvise on magic. While the battle is happening, Danny helps. Right now they have to get ready to help Danny deliver the baby and stop the two demons. Mpreg, male lactation, don’t like. Don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add, enjoy, don't like, don't read the story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shots #46

The Day Magic Died Part IV

*The battle is in place as Joe and Jamie are getting improvise on magic. While the battle is happening, Danny helps. Right now they have to get ready to help Danny deliver the baby and stop the two demons. Mpreg, male lactation, don’t like. Don’t read.

Battle scene is ready as they get ready to battle the demon. Jamie and Joe have the spell and magic from the unicorn’s horn. While waiting they get ready and to draw out the demon.

Jamie took a glass and smashed it against the wall. By tossing it. The demon was preoccupied as he goes downstairs to see the two ready. Danny was coming downstairs and stumbled down.

The one demon holds Danny hostage.

Female, “Bitch took me by surprise. His contractions are close.”

Danny groans, fighting the urge to push.

Danny groans, “Jamie please for my baby.”

Jamie felt uneasy.

Male demon, “Try and I’ll cut his throat open.”

Danny groans, “Sputnik if you love me, send this crazy jackass straight to hell.”

Frank and Henry push him off Danny and Jamie throws the unicorn powder.

Joe and Jamie, “Beast of legend, myth and lore, give my words to soar, and kill this evil evermore.”

Both demons blow up and the one in the closet explodes. Jamie gets the powder and uses it on Henry.

Joe says, “Everyone okay.”

Danny grunts, “I’m dying here.”

Jamie realizes, “Baby is coming, oh boy.”

He sets up the table as Linda and Penn return.

Danny grunts, “What the hell? Dinner was long.”

Penn, “Charge attacked by demon. Had to improvise.”

Danny sits as Jamie lowers his sweatpants and then Linda sits behind to let Danny get support. Jamie peeks.

“Wow I see a little dark head.”

Danny sobs, “Really.”

Joe jokes, “What, were you expecting red hair?”

Jamie says, “Danny the head is crowing big push.”

Danny sobs pushing, “I can’t this is too much.”

Jamie says, “You can do it big brother push.”

Danny screams as he pushes, grunting as he feels the baby’s head coming as the baby’s body turns. He grips the sides of the table as Penn helps with the delivery. He grunts as he bears down hard.

The chandeliers glow, indicating magic is back.

Danny grunts as the baby leaves his body and Jamie holds a glowing baby, who coos, and becomes a baby. Danny sobs, seeing his son. Joe sees.

Jamie, “You have a girl.”

Linda, “We have a girl.”

Jamie gives crying too, “Here’s for the new mommy.”

Danny sobs, “Hi little girl what are you doing? Look what we did.”

Linda smiles, “She is a miracle.”

Lowering his shirt, their daughter latches, cooing as she starts to breastfeed from her mommy.

Danny sobs, “A miracle.”

No one notice the sun coming in to show that it’s morning.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	47. Mini Shot #47 Siren Song Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny was experiencing things he shouldn’t as he has his baby. The baby seems to have power that surprised him. Danny and Linda communicate a little more than Piper and Leo did in the show. Mpreg, don’t like, don’t read, no one is forced to read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy, but no one liked, no one will be forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #47

Siren Song Surprise

*Danny was experiencing things he shouldn’t as he has his baby. The baby seems to have power that surprised him. Danny and Linda communicate a little more than Piper and Leo did in the show. Mpreg, don’t like, don’t read, no one is forced to read this.

Danny was coming in clutching his stomach and burped a white light ball. He winces from his pectoral pain. He was going to the kitchen when he sees Jamie working on a potion.

He says, “Jamie.”

Jamie says pouring, “I’ll be there in a second.”

Danny burped a white light ball, “Oh boy.”

He slams a frying pan causing Jamie nearly have an explosion, “Are you trying to make me loses my eyebrows?”

Danny groans, “No but apparently to get attention I need to make a small explosion.”

Danny goes and dry heaves, Jamie rubs his back.

Danny groans, “I cannot stand the reck of your potion.”

Jamie sighs, “Morning sickness.”

Danny burps a white light, “Wow.”

Danny groans, “I don’t remember mom burping white light and can I ask Linda? No it’s sorry honey I have charges. I-.”

He dry heaves.

Linda was watch the news and Danny sighs, “Babe. I’m dreaming an animated musical. My body my thoughts are all wonky.”

Linda thinks, “It could be baby’s white lighter side coming out.”

Danny sighs and hugs Linda, but moves away, “You perfume makes me want to dry heave.”

Linda at a distance gives Danny dry crackers and ginger ale.

She sighs, “I have to go heal her.”

Danny nods as he drinks ginger ale and crackers. She uses something to remove the smell and the two kiss as he sits and nibbles on the crackers. He sighs and rubs his flat baby belly.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	48. Mini Shot #48 Siren Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda and the siren song are face to face. Despite being dead, Linda is still married to her husband which means an attraction to the siren’s song. The two are interrupted and Danny has a surprise on what he does. Mpreg, don’t add, don’t read this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy, if not don't read. No one is forced to read it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #48

Siren Song

*Linda and the siren song are face to face. Despite being dead, Linda is still married to her husband which means an attraction to the siren’s song. The two are interrupted and Danny has a surprise on what he does. Mpreg, don’t add, don’t read this story.

Linda was going in when the Siren is there, “Hey.”

She curses, despite being dead, she’s still married to Danny. Danny at home still trying to understand how he could blow fireworks. Then he hears a song.

He says, “Linda it’s so beautiful.”

Jamie is confused and orb them to the hospital where Linda and the Siren are kissing. Jamie uses an IV pole to separate.

Jamie says, “Hey not to ruin this, she’s married.”

Linda is coughing up smoke as Danny blinks out of the daze.

Jamie, “Orb her out Linda.”

She does that.

Danny intending to blow her up, “Pucker up to this bitch.”

Instead of blow up, she gets rained with flowers and is pushed out, Jamie uses the pole and stabs her and catches Danny from falling.

Danny, “I hit her with flowers?!”

Jamie helps him out, “I didn’t plan that.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	49. Mini Shot #49 Helena's Quick Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Danny was told he is expecting a baby boy, but helps with the robbers. He was also in labor praying as he helps makes things calm his baby will be coming. However it’s a quick visit that leaves Danny sadden by what happens. Mpreg, graphic birth, warning don’t like, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, like enjoy, if not one is forced to read this

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #49

Helena’s Quick Visit

*Danny was told he is expecting a baby boy, but helps with the robbers. He was also in labor praying as he helps makes things calm his baby will be coming. However it’s a quick visit that leaves Danny sadden by what happens. Mpreg, graphic birth, warning don’t like, don’t read.

Danny was walking down the sidewalk, and right now it seems to calm his son down. He seem to remain calm when he was working, but for now the walk helped. He winced, false labor.

He was walking when he runs into Maria. He stops and pants trying to hide effect of false labor.

Maria says, “Reagan why are you here?”

Danny shrugs, “I would say for some air, but it seems to calm my son down. He’s been kicking me for attention.”

Maria is allowed to be her hand on his baby belly, where the baby is kicking the most, she can feel the kicks under her palm. She really likes how the baby is so excited.

Maria smiles, “He is certainly excited.”

Danny winces, “Oh yeah. Want some coffee and me suffer while watching.”

She smiles as they walk down the road when she notices a few cops trying to calm someone in a car store. Danny sighs and suspects they are having a hard time with the suspect.

Danny decided, and winces, these false contractions are really kicking his ass.

Danny says, “I’m going in.”

Maria, “You’re pregnant dumbass.”

Danny, “This bullet proof vest is fitted to protect my son, so I’m protected, so is my son.”

Maria sighs, “I know, but Reagan.”

Danny went in before Maria could say something and made sure he wasn’t armed, hiding his winces as he goes inside holding his arms in surrender.

Guy points, “Over here, are you dumb or stupid?”  
  


Danny says, “Look I just want to hear what the problem is, that’s all.”

Guy sighs, “I wanted a car, but this bitch gave me a broken car, my wife nearly got into a car wreck from this. Why?”

Danny forces himself to not groan as he listens to this man’s story. It was an hour later and the contractions were getting intense and it looks like the salesmen was not caring as he complains from his chair. When the guy was finished.

Guy sighs, sobbing, “Just a decent car please.”

Danny nods trying to not groan as he gets up.

Guy helps him up as Danny helps him trying to not groan as they managed to find one that is intact with no problems. It was an hour later, Danny tries to not grunt as the contractions got more intense as they walk.

Guy, “You okay, you look like this is pain.”

Danny says, “I’m getting there, for now just go with this officer and don’t think of me less.”

Guy is taken in as Danny goes to an area, going to his knees and grunting as his water breaks, sobbing in pain. Maria helps him up and walks him to the ambulance there.

Danny groans, “Just make sure my mom isn’t here, the contractions are getting intense.”

He groans, as Maria has him hold the floor of the ambulance car. She helps him breathe as he groans.

Danny sees a paramedic coming and winces when he helps unbutton his pants, and, “One word about my lace, I still have my gun.”

Paramedic says, “Not one word is spoken.”

Danny cradling his baby belly gives two thumps up, grunts and squirms from the guy inserting his fingers.

Paramedic, “Damn eight centimeters, for now let’s go inside.”

Danny nods as Paramedic helps his pants up as the two go inside. Danny sobs, as he grunts.

He pleads, “Is my mom not here? Please tell me my mom isn’t here?”

Frank comes in, “So should I leave you in agony son?”

Danny shakes his head as his mom holds him as he sobs in pain. Danny groans, he felt the urge to push.

He pushes, sobbing at the pain.

He grunts as he pushes, “Just catch the baby damn it.”

Paramedic cleans and gets gloves on as Danny pushes, grunting at the white hot searing pain.

Paramedic sees that by standing it’s helping the baby move.

Paramedic, “Pant so you don’t tear.”

He nods, sobbing and screams muffled in his mom’s shoulder, who rubs his son’s back as he grunts pushing trying to get the baby out. He whimpers when his mom helps moves his legs as he pushes.

Paramedic says, “Keep going Detective Reagan.”

He buries his face in his mom’s shoulder as he grunts, pushing, pushing feeling the baby’s body from his legs as the baby moves down. Body shaking as he screams as the baby was almost out.

He sobs but bears down, grunting as the baby leaves. He sobs with his baby boy who sobs not liking this. He was wiped down, wincing. His mom rubs his back to comfort him, as he does small pushes for the afterbirth and reached down, touching the umbilical cord attached to his baby and him.

He sighs as the afterbirth is done and pants the baby is cleaned and cord cut. Paramedic has Frank sit as Danny is sit and given a blanket as his bed is lifted.

Danny sobs, “Where is my son?”

Paramedic reveals, “Your son I’m not sure, but your daughter is here.”

She cries as she reaches for her mommy. Danny lets her latch as she breastfeeds drinking her momma’s milk. Until she was full, burped and slept on his chest with skin to skin contact.

He sighs, “My little Helena Siobhan Kyle Reagan.”

Helena lets out a squeaky yawn as she sleeps in her momma’s arms. Until an hour later, Danny is sobbing in his mom’s arms. Someone took his baby girl while he was sleeping and she’s all he had left of her father, who was killed protecting him.

Lady was desperate for a baby kept her for two months dumps her to a homeless woman.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	50. Mini Shot #50 I Finally Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed and his daughter’s case remained in the cold case files. He moved on wishing he had more to find his daughter and a clue. For now while working, he sees a little girl wanting food. Danny brought the little one in and discovers the biggest clue of all. Male lactation, warning don’t like don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy, if not no one is forced to read this, no harsh comments.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #50

I Finally Found You

*Time has passed and his daughter’s case remained in the cold case files. He moved on wishing he had more to find his daughter and a clue. For now while working, he sees a little girl wanting food. Danny brought the little one in and discovers the biggest clue of all. Male lactation, warning don’t like don’t read.

Ten months later she has been missing. He was visit Jacob who had his name changed and for now he sobs in Sam’s arms. Sam comforted him until the next day he was going to work when he sees something that breaks his heart.

A small child ten months old pleading with her big brown eyes for money or something. She seemed shivering from the cold, so he brought her in. She clings tightly to his hand as Maria helps by moving things and the two see she is dirty and needs bath.

Gormley comes out, “What happen?”

Danny, “A homeless child, for now I’ll give her a shower, get her something to wear and maybe get her name.”

She seems to stare at Danny and goes to let Maria take her, but instead she holds tightly sobbing as Danny takes her. He showers her and notices she is sniffling as Danny washes her and cleans her. He notices her hair is long to her feet, which means she will need one.

Then dries her as Maria brings in the outfit she bought to fit her long sleeved shirt with legging and boots. Danny sees her ribs and is thankful he didn’t take his medicine feeling his pectoral fill with breastmilk. He and Maria check, she has no lice and with Maria she trimmed her hair to stay midback as Danny holds her and she keeps a tight grip.

He then unbuttons his shirt letting her breastfeed, wincing from her biting as she eagerly breastfeeds from him. He pats the side of her bottom as she continues to suckle.

Gormley had her DNA collected and he wouldn’t give her up. She is switched continues to breastfeed from him. Danny lets the Paramedic gently check and she will stay with Danny.

He finishes and burps her, letting her stay in his arms as she slept in his arms. She wouldn’t let go of him as he holds her. He then waits as this little one seems to sleep. He was working one armed while he wrote with his left hand.

She wakes up, stretching her little arms, Danny tickled causing her to laugh as she claps her small hands. Danny kisses her cheeks and forehead, wondering who she is.

She rubs her eyes looking scared as Gormley comes closer, she keeps her face in his neck. Gormley then sits down.

Gormley, “I have DNA results, it’s a match to an old case. I just didn’t think we’d finally solve this one.”

She got curious as she looks at the man and waves shyly and reaches for his hand. Touching it she wants to be held as Danny looks at the paper and nearly dropped it.

He sobs, “The DNA matches to my missing daughter, Helena, my little rookie, do you remember momma?”

She had his face in memory and smiles showing her little teeth .

She reaches, “Momma.”

Danny sobs, “Oh baby, baby girl. I never thought I would holding you my sweet small rookie.”

He gives her kisses, the one thing he had of Jacob Kyle with him. She hugs her momma, who gives hugs and kisses, and holds her.

Even Gormley had tears in his eyes.

Danny decided, “I need to take her to my mom, this was the hardest case.”

Gormley nods as she hugs him and he hugs her. Maria gives her a hug and kiss as the two drive to the building 1PP. He sees the baby carrier and decided to let her see the world.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	51. Mini Shot #51 Frank Meet Helena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes Helena to meet his mom knowing this case hit him too. He never got to hold his granddaughter. While there he is able to give his mom a surprise and to see his granddaughter. No warnings needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, warning, in chapter one. Or something different added in each mini shot.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 51

Frank Meet Helena

*Danny takes Helena to meet his mom knowing this case hit him too. He never got to hold his granddaughter. While there he is able to give his mom a surprise and to see his granddaughter. No warnings needed.

Frank was rubbing his eyes as he looks at a picture, it was a picture. On one side it was when Danny was pregnant with baby Helena. On the other side was her a newborn. He sighs, she would have been ten months old. When Baker comes in.

Frank, “Yes Baker.”

Baker, “Commissioner, your son Danny Reagan is here and has a special guest.”

He has Garrett hold the baby girl who is Helena, she is wearing sunglasses and a hat, as she seems bored. Garrett waits as Danny goes in.

Frank, “Danny who is this special guest?”

Danny says, “Mom we found someone and we’ll let’s just say this file will explain it.”

Frank puts on his glasses and read it.

He nearly fainted as Garrett, his boyfriend and best friend, brought in a little one. Removing her sunglasses and hat showing her face. She looks like her momma. She then reaches for her momma.

Danny holds her as she is standing and looking at her momma. Frank is sobbing.

He sobs, “May I hold my granddaughter? I never got to hold her.”

Helena walks over and lets her grandma hold her, as he looks at her, she seems excited holds his thumbs. She then goes in his arms, wiping her eyes as Danny sits, crying too. He and his mom hug her. Happy that she is found and with her family.

He smiles happy that a part of Jacob is with him. While Helena is happy to be with her momma again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	52. Mini Shot #52 Our Guest Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Danny decided to surprise the family. Including Jamie who always loved talking to his niece while Danny was pregnant with Helena. While the surprise comes, it was perfect that they are able to bring their special guest. No warning needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy, if not no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 52

Our Guest Has Arrived

*Frank and Danny decided to surprise the family. Including Jamie who always loved talking to his niece while Danny was pregnant with Helena. While the surprise comes, it was perfect that they are able to bring their special guest. No warning needed.

Frank and Danny are going to surprise the family. Even Jamie was going to be surprised to see this. Danny gives her a long sleeved shirt with black shorts and boots. Her hair braided as she walks with Danny, holding his finger and knocking. His boys are inside and so is the rest of the family.

Jamie wonders, “Mom where is Danny?”

Frank lies, “He slept in late and asked me to pick up his side dish for dinner.”

Danny knocks as Helena is carried and given her sunglasses and hat with jacket. Henry lets them in, Sam was already told as the two sit, she sits in his lap.

Jamie, “Who is this angel?”

She waves to Jamie, who waves back, and reaches for him. He holds her as Danny takes a breath.

“I have something to tell you and well. I found this angel outside begging for food, money and mostly food. Then I brought her in, and got the DNA ran and found her from a missing case.”

Jamie says, “Missing case. May I?”

Danny nods as she hugs him and he gently removes her sunglasses and hat. She giggles, remembering his touches as he sobs, seeing his niece that loved feeling his touches in when he hugs her.

She hugs back, “Uncle Jamie?”

Jamie sobs, “Hi baby girl. She’s here Joe, she’s here.”

Joe sobs as does Erin, and Henry. To her back as she waves to them. Helena then looks at her Uncle Jamie as she sits and looks at the faces around her. She waves and gives them kisses.

Jamie however holds onto Helena as they get ready for eat. Danny unbuttons his shirt as she latches and breastfeeds from him. For now according to Doctor Strange, she starts liquid and works her way with solid.

She is finished and slowly eats a small piece of chicken. Then gets passed after burping to her Uncle Jamie who kisses her cheek, she kisses his lips, and he laughs, her breath is breastmilk.

That night she slept in her crib, staying close to her mommy. According to the Doctor she has separation anxiety and for now work on building her independence.

The next day Danny wakes up to his daughter jumping on the bed as he tickles her, and carries her, showering, and then cleaning her, drying her and dressing her in a leggings with a blue shirt and shorts. Her boots and socks, as Danny unbuttons his shirt, letting her latch and breastfeed from him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	53. Mini Shot #53 Helena's Art Of TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena is making art for the art show. But the problem is, no one is able to because of her brother’s soccer game. It made Helena wonder who will come, until they come. Jamie and Joe with Renzulli come and support her through the art show. And see she is her mother’s daughter. No warning needed just cuteness here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy, if not no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 53

Helena’s Art Of TV

*Helena is making art for the art show. But the problem is, no one is able to because of her brother’s soccer game. It made Helena wonder who will come, until they come. Jamie and Joe with Renzulli come and support her through the art show. And see she is her mother’s daughter. No warning needed just cuteness here.

Helena was waiting at the art display. She was waiting for her mommy and daddy Sam. But she still wishes she can meet her birth father who would sing a Texas song.

But for now she waited, seeing her classmates there with their kids while her mommy isn’t. Because they are currently watching Jack at his high school soccer game.

Tears fall down her face as she sits, it’s not fair that she is still waiting. When Jamie comes in with Vinny, Renzulli and Joe came. He kneels and wipes her tears as he hugs her.

Jamie kisses her forehead, “It’s okay for now, let’s see your art my little rookie.”

She nods as she points to the drawings and Jamie sees it’s tv shows, Hers is her favorite tv shows.

Supernatural, Star Trek, Shadowhunters, and Magnum PI.

Jamie says, “Nice attention to detail.”

Then when they presented the awards, she got first place with five hundred dollars. Jamie decided to take them for ice cream for what she did. Jamie looks at her sketchbook, her detail to art is perfect.

Jamie comes in as Helena hugs Jack and shows her trophy for Jack. Jack hugs her saying she did a great job. Frank kneels as she hugs her grandma.

Jamie looks, “Where is Danny?”

Frank says, “I’ll talk with your brother. For now let’s have ice cream.”

Helena and her brothers have ice cream. Nikki enjoys too with her cousins. They were excited as Jamie shares with Helena. The two share a flavor they both love, cream ice cream flavor.

Helena then goes with her grandma to work as Frank waits to see if Danny remembers.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	54. Mini Shot #54 I Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny had a lot on his mind and didn’t realize he missed something. He was able to help by doing something he and Daphne both love art. Danny’s art comes in handy when he is talking to witnesses and if they saw the perp Danny can sketch. No warning needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy, if not no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 54

I Forgot

*Danny had a lot on his mind and didn’t realize he missed something. He was able to help by doing something he and Daphne both love art. Danny’s art comes in handy when he is talking to witnesses and if they saw the perp Danny can sketch. No warning needed.

Frank was waiting as his granddaughter started to draw, it seemed like she was the second best artist in the family. Danny is a great artist too. While working he would get witnesses who have seen the person, so he would pull out his sketchbook and start drawing them.

He sighs, sometimes he’d draw his wife, Sam, Jacob Kyle, or his kids. He loved keeping his kids close. Right now he has Jack, Sean, and Helena. She’s his baby girl.

He watches as she draws his wife Mary from a picture, she really got the details down. He let Garrett take her to see his office, when Danny comes in and sits.

Danny sits, “Sorry, I had to deal with something and missed having ice cream with them.”

Frank nods, “And I afraid we forgot something.”

Danny, “What Jack had a soccer game? I made it.”

He points to the trophy and art, Danny sobs and curses, “Shit, shit. Now I am the worst mom.”

He sits, “I completely forgot.”

Helena was returning, “Mommy.”

He hugs, and kisses, “I’m so sorry. Mommy forgot baby girl.”

She hugs him, “It’s okay mommy, can you draw with me mommy?”

Danny nods as they started drawing a picture of when Jamie was graduating from Harvard with Garrett there. Frank looks and smiles at the love and bond the two share.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	55. Mini Shot #55 Helena Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny’s daughter Helena has trouble reading and it’s because of that she needs glasses. Right now Danny needs to get glasses for his daughter. And it seems like history is repeating itself with differences in what has happened from before. No warning needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still adding this, enjoy, if not please no harsh comments no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 55

Helena Needs Glasses

*Danny’s daughter Helena has trouble reading and it’s because of that she needs glasses. Right now Danny needs to get glasses for his daughter. And it seems like history is repeating itself with differences in what has happened from before. No warning needed.

Danny was making dinner when he sees his youngest reading and she got frustrated and gives it to her mommy.

“What is the first sentence mommy?”

Danny reads, “A little princess was looking at room around it, it was dusty and different from the rest of the house.”

She nods as he gives it back to her, upset she can’t read, so she slams it in her face, wanting to read it the blurred lines. Danny removes the book.

“What are you hoping this does?”

She winces, “I can’t read.”

Danny sighs, “I’ll take you to the Eye Doctor for now, no book whacking it won’t work.”

She nods as Danny carries her and they take the bus. Just like he predicted she needs glasses. She got glasses and picked one with the black frame as they go home and she reads.

“Mommy I can read.”

Danny kisses her forehead, “See better. And I need to get a cloth to wrap around the cold peas.”

She winces as he covers her forehead for the bruise. She was reading when Jamie comes in with Eddie and Vinny. Jamie gives her kisses and hugs her.

“Who is my favorite niece?”

She smiles, “Me. Pick me.”

He kisses her cheek and notices her forehead, as their mom, brother Joe, and sister Erin comes in. Jamie sits her at his hip.

Frank looks, “Where did the bruise comes from?”

Danny starts setting the table, moving her book to the couch.

Helena pouts, “I thought it would fix my eyesight.”

Danny, “Who did that?”  
  


Jamie, “You did, when we were younger, Danny had a hard time reading his favorite book so he slammed his face on the desk. Mom fixed his bloody nose and then out of anger, he burnt the book and peed on it.”

Danny, “It’s not my fault I had trouble.”

Henry laughs, “Before or after you peed on the ashes.”

Helena laughs, “Mommy peed on ashes.”

Danny sighs, “Well she didn’t for now let’s eat and keep the ice pack on her forehead Jay.”

Jamie nods as he keeps the pack, she eats and Jamie keeps the ice pack.

Helena, “Mommy are you going to burn my book and pee on the ashes?”

Danny blushes, his cheeks are dark red. He doubts she is going to forget this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	56. Mini Shot #56 Repeated History From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny did this in the past, he had trouble reading his favorite book and reacted differently. Right now Frank has to help his son as he helps with his bloody nose and getting him glasses. His solution for his book was something he thought of. Warning, urination and burning book, don’t like, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, enjoy. If not don't read no one is forced to read this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 56

Repeated History From The Past

*Danny did this in the past, he had trouble reading his favorite book and reacted differently. Right now Frank has to help his son as he helps with his bloody nose and getting him glasses. His solution for his book was something he thought of. Warning, urination and burning book, don’t like, don’t read.

Danny was looking at his book in anger. He wanted to see the next words. But it didn’t work. He slams his head on the desk.

He winces, “Work. Work!”

He winces and groans when he sees blood. Frank hears him and has him tip his nose pinching it back. Danny groans as the blood goes down his throat. He was better thirty minutes later.

In anger he takes his book and burns it letting it go to ashes and peed on it.

Frank sighs, “Son we can go to the eye Doctor you didn’t have to do that. Did you really have to pee on it.”

Danny nods washing his hands, “It’s necessary and yes mom.”

Danny sighs, “Yes mom I’d like to go to the Eye Doctor.”

Danny goes with his mom and they get him glasses, he’s bummed now, because his book is ashes and peed on. Frank gets him a new book and tells him to not do that again.

Danny agrees and starts reading his book.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The End…For Now…

I don’t know if this is the last one because I might do more mini shots because I get inspired by ideas. It was something I hope will help inspire more mpreg stories, please do an mpreg story to add more.

Please, read, comment give kudos. Again I stress this, if you don’t like it, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read these small stories. Enjoy and read this story, let me know what you think of it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	57. Mini Shot #57 She Stays With Me, No Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s never the first time that Jamie and Danny fight over something. They could fight over a suspect or a anything. When Helena is brought to the house, she is loved by both her Uncle and Mommy. But the problem is, they both want her, no warning just a lot of cuteness and small argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, warning, enjoy, if not no one is forced to read this mini shot.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #57

She Stays With Me, No Me!

*It’s never the first time that Jamie and Danny fight over something. They could fight over a suspect or a anything. When Helena is brought to the house, she is loved by both her Uncle and Mommy. But the problem is, they both want her, no warning just a lot of cuteness and small argument.

Danny was carrying his daughter she wakes up from her nap. Eyes rubbing as he goes downstairs, he brushes her hair as she blinks. And stretches, he tickles her causing her to laugh.

Then ties her hair, he sits her in his lap as he sighs, Jack and Sean are upstairs relaxing from church. Helena was watching but fell asleep after he breastfed her. She was playing with her teddy bear, he was happy she seemed calm.

She stands on his lap as she plays with his thumbs, kissing her cheek, Frank comes out and watches his son play with daughter. He carries to the table, Danny brought something and it was in the oven, she kneels as they sit.

Henry, “Who wants to say grace?”  
  


Helena, “Grace be with us sir.”

Henry laughs as Danny prays. Jamie comes in kissing her cheek as she hugs him and he puts her in his lap.

Danny says, “Come on Jamie, give her back.”

Jamie, “No she stays with me jarhead.”

Danny goes to pick her up, “My daughter bookworm.”

Jamie whines, “Come on airhead I want her.”

Jamie takes his seat, and Danny ,”Why you little?”

Joe takes her, “How about she stays with Uncle Joe and Jamie and Danny stop fighting?”

Frank, “If you two can’t be civil sit at the couch now!”

Danny and Jamie sit, both unhappy. So Joe has Danny sit a seat from Jamie and puts Helena in the middle.

Frank, “Does this solve your fight?”

Jamie nods, pouting as Danny nods as she eats lunch. Frank suspects this will not be the last time his sons fight over her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	58. Mini Shot #58 The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena is going to Kindergarten, but to her it’s scary without her mommy. She goes inside with her mommy. While at school, Danny is able to let her go home, but realized he was going to miss having his daughter at home. No warning, just cuteness and mother daughter bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still adding this, warning, enjoy, if not please no harsh comments please.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot #58

The First Day Of School

*Helena is going to Kindergarten, but to her it’s scary without her mommy. She goes inside with her mommy. While at school, Danny is able to let her go home, but realized he was going to miss having his daughter at home. No warning, just cuteness and mother daughter bonding.

Helena was at the school it the first day, She was holding his pant leg, scared of how people look at her. She also didn’t like people looking at her. She hides behind his pant leg.

He kneels, “What’s wrong pumpkin?”

She shakes her head, “I don’t want to go mommy.”

He says, “Honey it is required for you go to school, how about this, since it’s your first day. I sit with you okay?”

She nods as Danny sits next to her. She seemed scared as she holds onto her mommy’s pant leg as the class starts. Then as class starts she goes and makes a new friend Alex. She introduces Alex to her mommy.

Then it became more fun that she was able to hug her mommy goodbye and Danny left. He was leaving and goes home since it’s his day off, and didn’t realize he was crying until he sobbing on the couch. His mom hugged him to comfort him.

His youngest is now in school. And now he has to wait five more hours before he can pick up his daughter. When it got to time, he drove to school and sees her playing on the swing.

He walks over as she runs over into his arms as he carries her after giving his daughter hugs and kisses.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	59. Mini Shot #59 It’s Merely The Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett was with Frank, they decided to switch it. He was feeling off, but decided to take a test. However, when he sees Frank but decided to not look at the test. He decided to get back to work and never look to see if he’s pregnant or not. No warning, and I don’t own the idea, this belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, don't like, don't read.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 59

It’s Merely The Flu

*Garrett was with Frank, they decided to switch it. He was feeling off, but decided to take a test. However, when he sees Frank but decided to not look at the test. He decided to get back to work and never look to see if he’s pregnant or not. No warning, and I don’t own the idea, this belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23.

Garrett groans losing his lunch in the toilet and groans. He knew that letting Frank top was a bad idea. It made Garrett realize that he might be pregnant. But it’s not likely. He’s not a male carrier like Frank.

Garrett gets ready for work in Vice and decided to brush it off for being under stress. It was a few weeks later that he was doing paperwork when he sees Frank coming in. Frank kisses his cheek and hugs him.

Garrett ended up losing his lunch in the trash can tasting the coffee from Frank’s breath, so Frank rubs his back to comfort him. Frank sighs remembering this, so he wonders.

Frank asks, “ What’s wrong with babe?”

Garrett groans, “I think flu.”

Frank thinks, “You sure it’s not just the flu.”

Garret sighs, “Stress maybe?”

Frank thinks, “You sure?”

Garrett sighs as he takes a pregnancy test, pees on it and waits. Then sits waiting knowing he can’t be pregnant. He then looks at it and nearly broke it in half.

He was thankful that Frank was gone and sighs, he didn’t look at the pregnancy test. And went back to work ignoring the pregnancy test and continued to work.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	60. Mini Shot #60 Telling The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett passes out, when Frank takes him to the hospital. He wasn’t sure how to tell Frank he’s pregnant. It wasn’t planned for them to have a baby yet. But he knew that they were going to have a baby. He hopes Frank is okay with them having a baby soon. Mpreg, warning, don’t own this idea either, this belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, don't like this, don't read this then.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 60

Telling The Truth

*Garrett passes out, when Frank takes him to the hospital. He wasn’t sure how to tell Frank he’s pregnant. It wasn’t planned for them to have a baby yet. But he knew that they were going to have a baby. He hopes Frank is okay with them having a baby soon. Mpreg, warning, don’t own this idea either, this belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23.

Garrett grappled with the decision and wanted to tell Frank about the baby. He’s also having to think of visit the Doctor, and wanted to pretend he’s not pregnant. But he can’t deny that this is also Frank’s baby.

Against his better judgement he was walking to work and decided to wait. While working, he was having a dizzy spell and sighs and sits hoping it would go away. He was working when he passes out.

Doctor examines him and Frank is there worried about him. Garrett sighs as he wakes up and sees Frank is currently waiting. Frank sits near Garrett.

Garrett groans, “I’m really sorry babe. I just this didn’t want to worry you.”

Frank sighs, “That you are puking or might be pregnant.”

Garrett sobs, “I didn’t want to worry you baby.”

Frank hugs me, “It’s okay it’s just that I didn’t want to loss you like I lost Daniel.”

Frank sobs in Garrett’s arms, who hugs and comforts him. Then after comforting him, he calms down knowing it was painful when he lost Daniel. Frank was in tears when Mary comforted him from the agony and pain.

Doctor returns, “I have examined your blood and urine and you are indeed pregnant Detective Moore.”

Garrett seemed happy but scared, but Frank hugs him to comfort him. Both happy about the baby growing inside Garrett. Garrett is taking the sick day as Frank gives Garrett ginger ale and crackers to help his upset stomach.

Garrett smiles as both rub his flat his baby belly where the baby is growing inside him. Joe will be excited about being a big brother.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	61. Mini Shot #61 Joe’s Gift & Danny’s Assurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Frank tell the kids about the baby. While Joe is excited to be a big brother, while Erin is excited about another younger sibling. While Danny is sad and upset that he might get replaced. Mpreg, again, this idea belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, don't like, don't read, if not don't give harsh comments please.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 61

Joe’s Gift & Danny’s Assurance

*Garrett and Frank tell the kids about the baby. While Joe is excited to be a big brother, while Erin is excited about another younger sibling. While Danny is sad and upset that he might get replaced. Mpreg, again, this idea belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23.

Garrett and Frank sits as the kids sit. Joe was crying on the pillow and was upset, he wanted to be a big brother and mommy can’t have a baby. Frank holds Joe who sobs in his shoulder.

Joe calms down as Frank wipes his tears.

Joe sniffles, “It’s no fair mommy.”

Garrett nervously said, “What if mommy and papa can be able to give you a sibling to play with.”

Danny leaves upset.

Erin cheers, “More siblings to play with.”

Joe hugs Garrett , “Thank you papa, thank you papa.”

Garrett hugs back excited about being able to give Joe a little sibling to love and spoil. Frank goes upstairs and decided talk to Danny.

Danny frowns, “Mom does this mean this baby will replace me.”

Frank kneels, “Bambino you will never be replaced. Garrett loves you just as much this new baby.”

Danny sniffles “Pinky promise mommy.”

Frank and Danny use index fingers “Not pinky but I promise bambino.”

Danny hugs his mom, who hugs him and rubs his back. It helped Frank to be assured that his son and show that he will love his son and keep his promise. Frank walks his son downstairs as they eat dinner. Mary was told and really excited, excited to see what their new baby will be.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	62. Mini Shot #62 Baby's Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a serious case, Garrett is calling about a missing kid, but while working. He doesn’t realize that he’s going into labor. While working, labor starts to get intense as it gets closer and closer for the baby to come. Now their baby is coming. Mpreg, warning, don’t like, don’t read. Also this idea doesn’t belong to me, it belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add, don't like, don't read, but if enjoy, read, comment, and give kudos.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 62

Baby’s Ready

*During a serious case, Garrett is calling about a missing kid, but while working. He doesn’t realize that he’s going into labor. While working, labor starts to get intense as it gets closer and closer for the baby to come. Now their baby is coming. Mpreg, warning, don’t like, don’t read. Also this idea doesn’t belong to me, it belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23.

Garrett was getting sore the baby is getting excited and loves kicking his left side. While working, Garrett was on the phone with the missing kid. It didn’t register to him that labor had started. Then while working, he was groaning and gripping the phone.

He was starting the next call when he realized that it was going to an intense call as he could feel his body aching in pain. He winces as he felt water gushing from his body. He groans, labor was nearly three hours.

He was still calling when he felt his dilation increase as he grips the phone. Roger the M.E. was able to help move Garrett to a cot as he groans asking for Frank to be called, the baby is coming.

He groans, cradling his nine month baby belly. Roger cleans her hands and gloves up, checking his dilation. Garrett groans and squirms feeling Roger’s fingers inside him. Frank was working when he was driving quickly over to Garrett.

Garrett is lying on his right, sleeping exhausted from labor as Frank comes in and rubs Garrett’s nine month baby belly. He winces in pain, as he sleeps. Frank sits with him knowing what he is going through as his labor continues.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	63. Mini Shot #63 Here's Jamison Henry Reagan "Jamie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett wakes up as labor gets closer and closer. He is getting close to having Jamie. With Frank there to help and knowing what Garrett is going through, it gets exciting as their baby is coming. Graphic description of labor, mpreg, don’t like, don’t read. Again, this idea doesn’t belong to me, it belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add, don't like, don't read. If enjoy, please give comments and kudos after reading.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mini Shot # 63

Here's Jamison Henry Reagan "Jamie"

*Garrett wakes up as labor gets closer and closer. He is getting close to having Jamie. With Frank there to help and knowing what Garrett is going through, it gets exciting as their baby is coming. Graphic description of labor, mpreg, don’t like, don’t read. Again, this idea doesn’t belong to me, it belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23.

Garrett sobs waking up to the intensity of labor as Rogers checks, he’s six centimeters dilation. Frank helps him up. Garrett asked if they could walk to help increase labor. Garrett groans as Frank helps him as he grips his chair and grunts cradling his baby belly.

Garrett groans, “Babe this is hurting.”

Frank helps him sit down as he groans and grunts in pain sobbing, “I have to push.”

Rogers has Frank move the bed to the wall as Garrett sits grunting and groans in pain. White hot searing pain as the contractions got intense and he really needs to push.

Garrett kneels on the bed as he groans, “Please tell me I can push.”

Rogers goes and checks to see Garrett is full dilated.

Roger says, “Okay big push.”

Garrett bears down hard, grunting as he pushes. Frank holds him as Garrett sobs and pushes. He pushes and feels the baby move down. Frank helps giving him encouragement as he pushes sobbing.

Garrett screams it feels like his body is being split in half as the baby’s head comes out. And sees he’s kneeling as he pushes. He grunts as he pushes and Rogers is thankful the cord not around the baby’s neck.

She holds her hands as Garrett pushes really hard as the baby goes into her hands and cries not liking this. Rogers cleans their baby and clamps cutting the cord. Garrett sobs with their son as he does small pushes for after birth and they clean the cot and Garrett winces as they make the bed comfortable as their baby is getting skin to skin contact.

Rogers, “You both have a son.”

Garrett sobs, “Jamison Henry Reagan. Hi Jamie.”

Jamie coos suckling his finger and seems excited to meet his mommy.

Garrett couldn’t breastfeed Jamie because of stress, so he was happy Frank was able to help breastfeed Jamie. Jamie slept on Garrett’s chest both exhausted from the journey.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is my last mini shot for now, if more come to mind. I will add more. For now these are my mini shots that I am typing, until an idea comes to mind. Thank you for reading them and enjoying them...


End file.
